


Show and Tell

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Artist Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Naive Jared, Older Jensen Ackles, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Professor Jensen Ackles, Protective Chad, Protective Jensen, Secrets, Serial Killer Jensen Ackles, Serial Killers, Shy Jared, Student Jared Padalecki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: When Jared was young he knew that when he grew up he wanted to be an artist,he wanted to make people happy. So when he gets the chance to attend the best Fine Arts College in the U.S he jumps, especially when he finds out Jensen Ackles is teaching. He has marveled at the mans art since he was a teen but when he finds out there's more to Jensen's art than what meets the eye his world crumbles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 78
Kudos: 239





	1. Heading Off

Jared steps out of his parents brand new escape and takes a look around the large campus with awe written all over his face. The brick buildings are old and filled with character and history and laced with the great art he cant wait to study.

He bites his lip and smiles as he watches the students, some new and some old, hustle around the campus with happy smiles and loud words as they greet friends, and shy faces as they lift their boxes. 

“Honey?”

He looks over his shoulder at his mom whose holding onto his duffle bag and giving him a worried look “honey are you sure you want to do this? I mean UT would have been great I hear they have an equally good art program--”

Jared sighs “mom The Rhode Island School of Design is the best art school in the country ok? Besides they have Jensen Ackles and he’s a brilliant sculpture and studio artist and I want to learn from him. Maybe I can get an internship from him, he can really help me mom.”

Sherri sighs and gives him a smile and lifts the bag higher on her shoulder as his dad steps around with a box full of his art supplies “ok sweetheart if this is what you really want then will support you. I just want to make sure your going to be ok so far from home.”

“I’ll be fine mom I’ve been talking to my roommate for a whole month and he’s pretty cool.”

“Chad isn't it? Is he an art major to?”

“No Architecture. And its not an Art Major mom its--”

“A bachelor of fine arts with a double major in Painting and Theory of History of Art and Design with a concentration in Drawing...we know.”

Jared rolls his eyes at his dad and pulls another bag from the car and points across campus “the Suite is that way. I still need to run to the bookstore and grab my books for class on Monday and then I wanna check out the clubs and activities on campus.”

His parents smile at him as they head towards his dorm and he rushes inside the building, scooting by other students who are either leaving the dorm or entering into their new beginning. He looks around and heads down the hall and spots Suite 111 and lets out a deep breath before he opens the door. 

The room is much larger than he expected, or not a room at all and more an apartment. They must be in the living room because there's a leather couch, a TV, and a dining room table in the corner. A small kitchenette on the other side of the room. He turns and looks down his hall and sees 3 doors. One is open,leading to the bathroom and the two others have the names Jared and Chad on them.

He looks over his shoulder at his parents before opening the one with his name and gasps when he sees the size of his room. There's a double bed pushed up against the wall, a wooden desk in the right corner, and a large closet pressed against the back wall. 

“Can you believe this?”

His dad whistles and sits the box down “way bigger than what I had I’ll tell you that.”

Jared chuckles and pulls out his bed spread and sheets “well they give us more room for our art...you packed my easel right?”

“Yep its in the trunk--”

“Ok good I think I’ll set it up over there near the desk and then when I wanna do sculpture they give us private studio times for that and--”

“Jared?”

Jared and his parents turn toward his door where a blonde boy with bright blue eyes dressed in ripped jeans and a v-neck is leaning against his door “your Jay right?”

Jared smiles “Chad?”

Chad grins and steps into the room and pulls Jared into a one armed hug “man its great to finally see you, can you believe were here?”

Jared smiles “I know I’ve never been out of Texas before...oh which reminds me shouldn't y’all get on the road? Its a long drive back and I know dad wanted to stop at some places and sight see.”

His dad nods and jingles his keys in his hand before stepping forward and giving Jared a quick hug “be good, stay out of trouble, and if you need anything call ok? Will send you some more money when class starts.”

Jared smiles and nods and turns to his mom whose eyes are filled with tears “oh mom,” he pulls her in his arms and kisses her cheek “I’m going to be fine, I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.”

She lets out a sniffle and takes Gerald’s hand “that's so far away.”

Jared chuckles as his dad leads her out of the room telling her that There's no use for him to come any earlier that it would be a waste of time. Once the door shuts Jared lets out a relieved sigh and turns toward Chad and holds his arms out “and were free.”

Chad wiggles his brows and slaps Jared’s shoulder “that's fucking right man. No parents, no curfews, no nagging were fucking free to do whatever we want.”

Jared looks around and purses his lips “I wanna gonna check out the clubs and grab my books wanna come?”

Chad shrugs “sure nerd lets hit it.”

After signing up for the studio art club and picking out times for private sessions he nabs up his books for his classes and takes extra care of the supplies given to him for Jensen Ackles class. He couldn't believe that he had actually made it, that come Monday morning he would sitting amongst numerous other students watching Jensen Ackles himself share secrets and handing out his knowledge of the artistic world that Jared couldn't way to be apart of. 

When he had first told his parents he wanted to make art for a living his dad had been upset and his mom worried. They were to focused on the whole starving artist movement to understand that while he wanted to make art and hand it out to the world he also wanted to own it, to be the one that was in charge of revealing it to the world. 

After a year of stating what he wanted for his future his parents finally gave in and his dad accepted that Jared wouldn't be a teacher like his mother or a doctor like his brother or a engineer like himself. They were all great things and each one involved helping people in some way but he wanted something different. He wanted to watch joy spread over peoples faces at seeing something beautiful.

Jared had been following Jensen Ackles since he was a young teenager. The man was 39 and was well known for his lifelike sculptures. Most of them were in museums, most in Rhode Island and Jared had spent hours Googling them or watching YouTube videos of Jensen in the process. They seemed so real, their faces perfect and pointing out every human detail that it had Jared entranced.

Jensen could also draw very well and was a little skilled in painting but sculpture was where his true talent lied. Jared was what you would call multicultural in the art world, skilled at most of everything. Drawing and painting were his passions but he could sculpt and mold with the best of them and enjoyed getting his hands dirty.

Back home their guest bedroom had been turned into his home studio and he spent more time in it than anywhere else. If it wasn't for his art teacher he wouldn't even be here. She had recognized his talent when he was a freshman and helped him apply for scholarships and enter into competition's just so he could get recognized. Rhode Island had been his dream and as the number one art school it wasn't easy to get into to. Thank God for Mrs. Murphy.

He smiled as he cuddled down in bed that night and sighed. Monday morning his new life would begin.


	2. New Start, New Friends

Monday morning he woke up two hours before his first class with a pain in his stomach. He isn't sure he has ever been this nervous in his life. His first class would be Abstract Expressionism In Art and Global Politics followed by History of drawing and then his last class for Monday and Wednesdays would be with Jensen Ackles which was the Casting Studio. His classes for Tuesday and Thursdays would be his Studio Elective, Castles and Monasteries, Painting Workshop, and Sculptural Practices. Half of Tuesdays and Thursdays classes would be filled with Jensen.

Today he only had one class with him. One class was filling him with anxiety. Obviously he had never met the man but after watching him endlessly on YouTube either talking about his sculpture or presenting them he already felt enraptured by the man. Not to mention he was painfully gorgeous almost like one of his own sculptures or maybe like Michelangelo's David. 

He was in the small kitchenette brewing up his third cup of coffee when Chad walked in with bleary eyes, one scrunched and half closed and the other dazed. He was dressed in only boxers and his hair was ruffled “what the hell are you doing? Its 6 in the morning.”

Jared smiled sheepishly “couldn't sleep, to nervous.”

Chad blew out a breath making his lips bubble rapidly before he came over and sat on the stool at the counter and made grabby hands toward the coffee pot. Jared turned and filled him up a cup before pushing it over to him. Over the weekend he had learned Chad drank his coffee black while he had to have some cream and sugar in his to satisfy him. 

“Jaybird your freaking out and There's nothing to freak out about. This is just like high school your just not living at home. Your an adult now, a big boy. Now come on whats the real deal?”

Jared bites his pink lip and rolls his between his white, slightly crooked teeth “Jensen Ackles...”

Chad slams his hand down on the table and swallows down a gulp of coffee “I knew it! You want to get into his pants don't you?”

Jared blushes and ducks his head, his bangs hiding his mortified eyes “Jesus Chad is that all you think about?”

Chad nods his head and makes a fond face “often...we cant all be little school virgins waiting on our true love man some of us have needs.”

Jared scoffs and reaches in the fridge for the creamer “your full of shit just because I’m not out there banging everything that moves dosen't mean I don't have needs I just have control and respect for myself thank you. Besides that has nothing to do with it I just...he’s brilliant in the art world Chad I mean you’ve seen his work and I’m going to be taking classes with him! I mean there must be someone your obsessed with when it comes to architecture?”

“Frank Gehry...hey is that freshman thing still happening today?”

“Yeah I think its after our first class so we can get adapted to the new environment. Were supposed to be in the theater after 10.”

Chad groans “man my first class isn't till noon.”

Jared smiles and walks around the counter with his cup and heads for the bathroom “looks like today has other plans for you. I’m gonna shower.”

“Try not to jack off to hard to Ackles in there.”

Jared trips and sends a glare over his shoulder as Chad walks in his room laughing.

He just liked his sculptures...

His first class had went so well that he floated when he walked out. He knew it was only the first day and it meant absolutely nothing. They were trying to get him to open up before they threw him in headfirst and he knew it would get harder but God he was so happy. He was getting to wake up everyday and create.

He waited outside the auditorium for Chad and checked his phone impatiently . The presentation would start in 5 minute's and they still needed to find seats, good seats. He was about to just go inside and save him a seat when Chad finally ran around the corner.

Jared instantly started moving “what took you so long? You haven't done anything all day would it kill you to be on time?”

“I’m early!”

“Early would be me running out of time would be you. You better hope There's some seats in the front left--”

Chad scoffs as Jared drags him inside “the front? Fuck that--”

Jared shushes him and spots two seats a couple rows from the front and drags Chad down the hall and they slide between the students and settle down. He looks around in awe at the large, artistic building and lets out a shaky breath and turns back to the front just as a line of professors walk out...including Jensen Ackles. 

Chad smirks and glances over at Jared’s whose staring up at the man with admiration written all over his face. Jensen is dressed in a navy suit, the top of his white button up undone down to the third button, nice brown loafers on his feet. His dirty blonde/rust colored hair is ran through with gel and spiked at the top and his face is covered in stubble. 

Jared looks down at himself. He’s wearing dark jeans, a Pearl Jam shirt and converses his hair probably a shaggy mess.

He adjusts himself in his seat and listens intently as the Dean starts speaking, welcoming them to school and sharing the list of activities they can join. Each professor gets up and speaks about the classes they teach and what to expect from their lessons and how they will spend their time. Jensen talks about his accomplishments and his ideas for his sculptures and how he uses his time when he molds. Jared listens in fascination. 

He shared a smile with Chad and watches as the mans face lights up when the topic of Architecture comes up and the internship they are provided. Jared turns back to the stage, his smile dropping and a gasp leaving him as his eyes lock with the bottle green ones of Jensen Ackles. 

The man is staring at him with a heated look in his eyes. There seems to be no one else in the room. He isn't paying attention to the Dean nor the other professors as they carry on with their presentations he remains focused on Jared.

Jared nonchalantly looks over his shoulder, just to see if there happens to be someone more attractive behind him, and when he turns back around the older man has a knowing smirk on his face. Jared licks his lips and looks down at his hands before bashfully glancing back up.

He jumps suddenly as an elbow digs in his side and he lets out a small yelp and turns with a death glare and Chad throws his head back and laughs and starts to stand up “its over you moron you spent the last 30 minutes making googly eyes at Ackles.”

Jared's eyes widen “30minutes? There's no way I mean...I only looked for a second--”

“One long ass second.”

Jared makes a face and follows Chad out of the auditorium and into the warm afternoon air. “You got your first class?”

“Yeah Intro what about you?”

“Headed to History or drawing and then...”

Chad wiggles his brows “and then off to your lovers class?”

Jared scoffs and hikes his bag higher up on his shoulder “shut the hell up Murray and get to class.” Jared turns and ignores Chads laughter as he walks down the brick pathway to his next class. He is about to step in the door when a throat clears behind him “excuse me?”

Jared pauses. He would recognize that husky, whiskey like voice anywhere. He gulps harshly and slowly turns around to see Jensen Ackles standing behind him with a soft smile, his arm reaching out and in his hand Jared's cell phone.

“You dropped this and with this day and age I figured it was important.”

Jared gives him a breathless laugh and steps forward, their fingers brushing as he takes it making him shiver “yes um...thank you Mr. Ackles.”

“And you are?”

“Jared Padalecki I’m gonna be in your casting class, studio elective and sculptural practices.”

Jensen's grin widens “so I can expect to see you everyday then...tell me Jared what are you hoping to do?”

“Um I love to paint and draw mostly but I like to mold to and I would like to find the pieces, lost pieces and restore them maybe.”

“Hm a curator maybe?”

Jared shrugs “not sure yet as long as I can create I’m good.”

Jensen smiles and looks him up and down slowly before shaking his head “well I’ll see you soon...two hours to be exact.”

Jared lets out an airy laugh and waves as Jensen backs away before he turns and starts making his way toward the studio building. Jared spins on his heel and tries to ignore the other students who are staring at him and gives a giddy smile as he bounces inside.


	3. Showing Off

When he walks into Jensen’s class two hours later he feels like throwing up. He met Jensen earlier and the man was nice and gave him a sense of security but now they would be surrounded by dozens of other students all here for the same thing.

To study under him and receive the fellowship at the Museum and this would be left up to Jensen himself. 

Jared fidgets as he settles on his stool and looks around the brick studio as other students file in and make their way to their own stations. Someone in here is bound to be better than him, not to mention Jensen has three other classes to choose from as well. And Jared wasn't a sculpting major at least not solely. Maybe he would want someone that focuses just on that since that's Jensen's passion? Would he mind that Jared wanted to do everything? Would he mind that he was double majoring?

“Hey.”

Jared jumps and lets out a startled breath as he turns to his right and spots a dark haired girl with tan skin and a wide smile “sorry I didnt mean to scare you my name is Sandy.”

Jared blushes and lets out a small laugh and reaches out to shake her dainty hand “Jared...sorry I’m just nervous.”

She smiles and nods “freshman?”

“Can you tell?”

She shrugs “its ok I get it I’m a transfer so were kind of in the same boat. So are you a sculpting major?”

He tucks his hair behind his ear and his face deepens in color “uh no its kind of long actually...I’m a bachelor of fine arts with a double major in Painting and Theory of History of Art and Design with a concentration in Drawing.”

Her brows shoot up and he lets out an impressed laugh “wow you must be really smart to take all that on! I’m just a glass and sculpting major...do you have any more classes with Ackles?”

“Oh yeah tomorrow I have the painting workshop and sculptural practices.”

She squeaks and wiggles in her seat “me to! Oh good someone I know...can you believe were getting to learn under him? The mans a genius.”

Jared smiles and bites his lip “I know its exciting...I met him earlier today and he was really nice to.”

Her jaw drops “oh my God he actually spoke to you? Outside of class?”

“Yeah?”

She shakes her head and looks around before scooting closer “I heard that he’s really antisocial and limits most conversations to inside the classroom or interviews when he does them.”

Jared frowns “then why be a teacher?”

She opens her mouth and pauses as the whole room grows quiet. They turn to the front and see why as Jensen walks in with a stoic look on his face, a bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

He sits his things down and cracks his neck before looking around with analytical eyes. When he reaches Jared he notices a small light in them and Jared ducks his head so he dosen't smile and ignores Sandy when she gives him a look.

“I’m Jensen Ackles as I’m sure most of you know. This is my third year teaching and while it consumes most of my time that's not the reason I’m here. I am here to help each one of you find your passion in life whether that be sculpting, painting or anything else. Just because this is a studio class does not mean it will be easy. You are here to learn and to grow and I will challenge you. In this class we will learn the art of molding, casting, sculpting and drawing. We will practice this every Monday and Wednesday and at the end of the semester you will have a chance to show what you have learned by sculpting something of your own design and I expect it to be wondrous as you all made it into this school. If I were most of you I would get started now,” his eyes lock on Jared “I know most of you probably already have excellent ideas running through your heads and I cant wait to see them.”

Jared inhales softly as Jensen starts to circle the room “your supplies has been provided for you but of course for your own private projects and homework I expect you to have your own. I know many of you have me for other classes and know I will be observing you in each one and at the end of the year I will make the best selection of you for the fellowship at the RISD museum. The fellowship is a semester long program and you will be apprenticeship at the museum alongside me in a specific department of your choosing. You will be able to engage and learn from the curators and maybe even collect some contacts. And if your lucky enough show off your art work in the end of the year collection.”

Jared grins widely and tosses a glance over at Sandy who looks just as excited and bright as he does. He watches as one by one each student lights up with anticipation and he feels himself wilt only slightly. He knew this would be hard the day he applied but he needed this, this was his dream. 

Jensen claps his hands “alright I might be one of the youngest teachers here but I expect you to call me Mr. Ackles in the classroom. My office hours are Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays in the Grant building from 11-1 and then after that you’ll have to try your chances at email. I do check it regularly but if its after nine don't expect an answer till the next morning I spend most of my evenings sculpting. Now its the first day of class and you will have the rest of the time to show off what you can do and we will go from there. I want to know what to expect from each of you. Now get to work.”

Jared jumps and watches as everyone starts rushing around and grabbing materials. He looks down at a lump of clay and cocks his head. He closes his eyes and visions the clay in his mind and wills himself to mold it. 

His eyes open and he grins to himself and pops his headphones in and starts to get his hands dirty. Sandy asks him repeatedly what he is making but he gives her a coy smile and turns the volume on his phone up and ignores her. More than once Jensen...Mr. Ackles walks by and stands behind him and looks over his shoulder as his dirty hands twist and mold the clay into the shape of a young woman's face. He grabs more clay and makes it into the shape of gentle hands and sticks them to the side of her face before beginning to trace strands of curly hair. He carefully grabs a hold of her head and tilts it back so her long neck is showing and grins. He wipes his hands off and stares at the young woman and sighs.

“Done?”

He turns as Mr. Ackles walks up to him and he lets out a nervous breath and nods. Mr. Ackles steps closer and moves in front of the project and looks it over from above and below and walks around in a circle “this is stunning Jared really...the way you have her tilted like shes staring up at the Heavens, the expression on her face and the carving of her eyes...its wonderful. I’m glad to have you in my class.”

Jared ducks his head and smiles shyly behind his bangs and carefully looks back up into the warm eyes still boring into him. “Thank you Mr. Ackles I’m glad to be here.”

The man grins at him and rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently before moving onto another student and Jared feels himself sink.

He can still feel that hand print an hour later.

That night he sits in his room with his music flowing softly and taps his pencil on his notepad. What will he make for Mr. Ackles class? He knows surely he will have other projects to make for the two other classes and it will have to be perfect maybe something combining. He has to win this fellowship. Getting to work with Jensen would be such an honor and would open so many doors for him in the future. This made held his future in his hands. The more he thought about it the more he realized this is what Jensen wanted, he liked the control. Maybe that's why he became a sculpture because this way everything was up to him. He decided. 

He sighs and leans back against his pillows and smiles as he thinks about the look in the mans eyes from earlier. He isn't sure what it was or why Jared was looked at any different than the other students but he liked it. Maybe the man just saw a raw talent in him? It couldn't be more than that.

Jared was nothing more than an 18 year old boy from Texas, nothing special. But then again Jensen was also from Texas, not far from Jared's home town. But he didn't know that. Maybe it was in his voice? Could Jensen tell? 

He purses his lips and sits his notepad on his desk and sinks down in his bed and flips his lamp off.

He’ll figure it would later.


	4. Run In

Over the next few weeks Jared’s excitement over his classes grew, especially the ones with Jensen. He spent his days ogling the man, studying and drawing. He had made some new friends but mostly stuck with Chad and Sandy. 

Jared sighs, biting his lip as he spins on the bar stool with his head tilted back and watches,upside down, as Chad flops his arms out on the couch and bends himself over it.

“Fuck is she done yet?”

Jared clicks his tongue and sits up “Sandy are you done? Its gonna be midnight before we get there and I agreed to go because you begged me and I should be working on my project for Ackles class because I still don't know what--”

“Oh my god calm down!” Sandy walks out of his bathroom dressed in a tank top and skirt her hair flat and makeup done. “It takes time to look this good and besides you have 6 months to get the project done and I guarantee it wont take you one.”

Jared rolls his eyes and stands “are we ready to go? I would like to get back at a decent time so I’m not crawling around tomorrow I’m planning on heading to the studio tomorrow to get some time to myself and I cant do that if I’m wallowing in my bed till dinner.”

Chad snorts and throws his arm around Jared's neck and pulls him close and ruffles his hair before stepping back and opening up the door “alright nerd then lets go out and party and get the little princess home before midnight so his glass slipper dosen't fall off.”

Jared's lips thin as he follows his laughing friends out the door and to the college bar down the road. As soon as they stepped inside a loud cough leaves Jared's mouth as the smell of cigarette smoke, booze, and shitty pot hit his nose. He waves his hand in front of his face and follows his friends to the bar and sits in the middle of them.

Chad waves his hand “a beer, and two margaritas.”

Jared snorts and shoots Chad a look “seriously? Did you get me a margarita because I’m gay?”

Chad shrugs and winks as the bartender slides the beer in front of him “what? You telling me you don't like them? Every gay man likes them.”

Jared makes a face and sips his drink and takes a look around the bar and freezes, his eyes widening as he quickly turns back around “oh my god.”

“What?”

Jared gulps and grabs for his drink and chugs half of it down, wincing and holding his hand to his head as it spins “don't look but...Mr. Ackles is sitting in the back--I said don't look!”

Both his friends whirl around in their seats, sitting up tall as they scope him out and spot him where Jared said sitting with another man sipping a glass of whiskey. Chad wiggles his brows and nudges Jared with his elbow “well, well, well whats the odds of that?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh come on Jay your an adult and so is he and your out at a bar and your getting hammered and it seems like he might have the same idea. You don't have to see him till Monday so put your big boy pants on and get to shakin.”

Jared’s eyes narrow and he feels like shoving Chad off his seat and onto the nasty peanut covered floor “I will stab you and carve you up.”

Sandy laughs and leans close “he might have a point Jared I mean...he is staring you down.”

Jared gasps and stiffens in his seat “he is? Oh god I think I’m sweating...make it stop.”

Sandy laughs into her hand and pats his shoulder and waves the bartender over “yeah were gonna need a shot over here...make it a double.”

The man nods and quickly pours a double of tequila and slides it over to Jared and grins “on the house...you look like you need it.”

Jared lets out a breathy laugh and tosses it back and makes a face his body shaking at the taste and blows out a breath “oh dear god...give me another one.”

Chad slams his hand down on the bar and lets out a loud laugh before pulling Jared close “that's my boy! You heard him another round!”

Jared smiles shyly and takes the second shot gratefully and throws it back and quickly sucks on the lime before throwing it away, his stomach gurgling “is he still looking?”

Sandy leans closer and carefully glances over her shoulder “uh yeah hardcore and so is someone else.”

Jared frowns and turns his eyes locking with deep brown ones. He blushes as the guy smiles and stands before making his way over “hey my name is Tom...I’ve been watching you and--”

Chad makes a noise “and that's not fucking creepy--”

“I was wondering if I could get you a drink.”

Jared bites his lip and shares a look with Sandy who smirks and shrugs her shoulders. “Um ok...thank you.”

Tom’s white teeth gleam and Jared grins shyly as the man leans closer between him and Chad “what would you like?”

Jared carefully analyzes the man. He is handsome. His skin his tan and healthy, his hair a deep brown and wavy and his body toned and muscular “um a gin and tonic is fine.”

Tom grins and orders his drink and gets himself a beer and clinks his glass against Jared's “so do you go to Rhode Island?”

“Yeah I...its kind of a long major but basically art history and drawing and painting. You?”

“Photography...speaking of which this might seem a little forward but you are exotically beautiful and I was wondering if maybe I could shoot you? You know for my final project? I was also wondering if you would like to get coffee?”

Jared blushes as Chad snorts into his drink ultimately spilling it all over himself. Sandy gets up and gently beats on Chads back and turns her head with a smile as Jared fights his inner turmoil.

He would like to say yes Tom seems like a good guy but he has so much to do and its his first semester and he is still getting used to the adjustment of college and then there's also Jensen and--

“Jared?”

Jared jumps and spins in his seat as Jensen walks up to the group. He’s dressed in dark jeans, a nice button up and a leather jacket and on his face was a tense sort of wicked smile “am I interrupting?”

Jared sits up straighter in his seat as does Sandy as she discreetly slides her drink away “Mr. Ackles! Um how are you?”

Jensen smiles tensely “well I was having drinks with a friends and noticed you all and thought I would say hello and to also ask how your projects are coming along?”

Sandy watches as Jared gapes like a fish at Mr. Ackles and to save him from humiliation she clears her throat and jumps in first “I think I have some ideas I was planning on making something modern and high tech.”

Jensen nods and turns his eyes to Jared “and you Mr. Padalecki? After seeing your intro project and your drawings in class I’m sure whatever you come up with will be wonderful.”

Jared ducks his head, his bangs falling in his eyes “actually I’m still working on it there's to many possibilities in my head.”

Jensen grins and looks down at his still full drink and then back up “you seem a little tired.”

Jared blinks and adjusts himself in his seat “oh...what time is it?”

Jensen checks his watch “a little after midnight it seems.”

Jared gasps and trips off the stool “shit I need to get home,” he turns to his friends and glares “we were supposed to get home early I need to get up early in the morning so I can get to work.”

Jensen clears his throat “if you would like I can give you a lift back? If your friends want to stay a little longer.”

Jared gulps and stares with wide eyes at Jensen’s face and opens his mouth to answer when Tom, who he actually forgot was still there, steps forward “or I can walk you back and we can talk about that coffee?”

Jared feels dread grow inside him and he turns to look at Jensen whose face is growing hard, his jaw tensed up and his eyes narrowing as they stare Tom down. “Actually Mr. Ackles if you could give me a lift I don't think walking is so good right now.”

Jensen grins victoriously and reaches out and grabs Jared's arm and helps him. Jared turns and waves at his friends who are staring at him with shock in their eyes as he walks out with Jensen, leaving Tom behind.

Jared stumbles and blushes deeply as Jensen's arm slides around his waist and steadies him as they walk to the mans sleek Aston Martin and Jared’s eyes widened in classification as he tripped into the side of it and watched as Jensen opened his door with a smile “wow...I’ve never been in a car this nice before.”

Jensen smirks smugly as helps Jared inside before shutting the door, sucking his cheeks in to narrow his jawline and gives a toothy grin as the tall man that had been leering over Jared earlier came outside.

He wiggles his brows and sends the man a wink before climbing inside and throwing his arm over the headrest of Jared's seat “where to?”

Jared blinks sluggishly before shaking his head “oh um the Suites across campus.”

Jensen nods and flicks on the radio as they drive slowly through the campus “so are you enjoying your classes?”

Jared smiles “yeah their great, this school is wonderful. I still cant believe I’m here.”

“You deserve it Jared your extremely talented and I know without a shadow of a doubt your going to do great things...you may even surpass me.”

Jared giggles softly under his breath, his head tilting back on the headrest and his eyes rolling back over to stare at the older man who was smiling knowingly at him. “I could never surpass you Mr. Ackles your the greatest artist, your so inspiring and talented I’ve always looked up to you.”

Jensen stops at the stop sign near his building and turns to look at him, his eyes scanning over him carefully before he reaches out and gently traces a finger down Jared's red cheek “that may be true but have you ever thought that to be talented isn't all that matters? Your art speaks through you. Your beautiful Jared there's something exquisite about you, something no one else has. You are the perfect sculpture...and maybe outside of class you could call me Jensen.”

Jared gulps, his face heating and his skin prickling with goosebumps as something hot ignites within him and he turns his head quickly back to the front to stare out at the campus and watches as some students trip down the stone path to their own building. 

“Thank you Mr...Jensen for the ride.”

He almost falls out of the car and turns to look over his shoulder, his breath hitching as Jensen grins and nods his head “I guess I’ll see you Monday...sleep well Jared.”

Jared watches as the man drives off and rubs his hands over his arms and turns around and smiles as he walks back to his room.


	5. Making Steps

When Jared wakes the next morning its to a dull throb in his head, exactly what he didn't want to happen. He groans and rolls over pressing his face into his pillow. He really dosen't want to get up but he slowly pushes himself up on his elbows and reaches for his phone to check the time and sees 6 new notifications.

He groans again when he sees its almost nine and that he has one text from Chad and two from Sandy, one from his mom, a friend request on insta and a like on his recent art post. 

Chad: “Yo get sum...but seriously though be quiet when I get home don't need to listen to you and Ackles getting it on.”

Jared scoffs and turns his head to glare at the wall leading to Chads room where he is surely to still be snoring away.

Sandy: “Sooo how was the ride? And I don't just mean the car ;).”

Sandy: “You better be asleep and not getting it on with the teacher no matter what Chad says. I will stop by tomorrow to confirm.”

Jared shakes his head and clicks on his insta and sees a friend request from Tom Welling, the guy from the bar. He bites his lip before clicking confirm and quickly closing out of his page and heads to the local art site he posts to when he has time and sits up quickly as he sees a like from Jensen.

Oh god he drove him home last night. He told him to call him Jensen. He practically stepped all over Tom to take him home and Jared drooled all over him like a drunken idiot.

“Oh Jesus,” he slaps himself on the head and falls on his back and thinks about suffocating himself with his pillow to rid himself of further embarrassment that would follow him come Monday when he had his class with Jensen.

He throws his covers back and kicks his legs out and throws on some jeans and a t shirt and pulls on some shoes and gathers his art supplies before tip toeing over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee.

he creeps out of the room and inhales the cool morning air as he walks across campus to the campus coffee shop and orders a caramel iced coffee and a bagel before making his way to the studio.

Jared lets out a thankful breath as he walks inside and sees no one else occupying the space. Maybe everyone was taking Sunday off after a night of drinking.

He drops his bag and steps in front of the easel and cocks his head as he looks it over and tries to in-vision what to paint.

He turns and looks at himself in the mirror and looks himself over and tries to memorize every detail he sees from his messy unkept hair, to his golden skin and the dimples dug in his cheeks, to his cat shaped eyes and beauty marks and picks up his pencil and starts to carefully outline himself.

Jared hums to himself as he traces the delicate lines of his face and drops pieces of hair over his eyes blocking him out from the rest of the world, just like in real life. He bites his lip and gnaws on it as he works on filling in the color of his face. He isn't sure how much times goes by when he finishes but he drops his pencil and steps back.

Jared grins as he looks it over and soaks it up. He reaches his hand out and traces his fingers over his face and sighs. He turns and jumps back, his stool and pencils falling to the ground and clattering around him.

Jensen is standing behind him with his head cocked and his eyes focused on Jared's drawing of himself. Hes dressed in dark jeans and a soft white shirt and there's a wonder-struck look on his face “Jared...your beautiful.”

Jared gasps and ducks his head, much like in his drawing and Jensen lets out a sharp breath and steps forward as he looks at them both side by side. He holds his hand out and Jared gulps as he looks down at it and back up at him.

He lets out a shaky breath and reaches out with a trembling hand and takes it and trips over his feet as Jensen pulls him forward till their bodies are pressed together and he gasps. His body stilling at the contact.

“Mr. Ackles--”

Jensen smirks and brushes their noises together and whispers “I told you to call me Jensen.”

Jared closes his eyes and takes a step back “your my teacher and...you decide whether or not I get the fellowship and I really need it and I don't want to mess it up and I don't want you to hate me because I’ve looked up to you and--”

Rough, calloused hands, from many years of sculpting and crafting, reach up and cup his face and stroke his cheek “calm down nothing could make me hate you. Jared you are extremely talented you see things normal people don't see, your special. If you would allow me I would like to make you even better.”

Jared frowns “what do you mean? Like tutor me?”

“More like work with you...I wont lie my intentions might not be so pure. I like you Jared I’m attracted not only to your beauty and your eye for the art but for you kind and innocent nature. Everything about you draws me in and if you would allow me to help you maybe you could come to feel the same.”

Jared gulps. “Jensen--”

Jared's struggling to get oxygen back in his lungs, to keep his hands and thoughts to himself when Jensen reaches out and trails his hands down Jared’s bare arms, his fingers slipping under the sleeves of his shirt “is it possible you don't feel this fire between us? No I know you feel it.”

Jared licks his lips, his eyes drifting up and locking with Jensen's and it was over.

Jensen lurches forward his lips catching Jared’s in a hard kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. Jared groans as his back collides with the back wall pressing him against it, taking his face with his hands. Every thought in his head exploded with something white hot and he could feel the curl of something like dark desire swell inside of him, bending his rules and snapping whatever restraint he had left. He thought about pulling away and maybe pretending it didn't happen. But something told him there was no going back now. So he slid his hands under Jensen's shirt and presses him closer, his hands running down the mans smooth skin and groaning against his mouth. He backs away with a gasp and stares at Jensen with wide eyes his body shaking with the need to jump back in and to run away.

Jared lifts his hands and traces his lips and feels the puffy skin and he blushes at the touch. He drops his hands and watches a smooth smile cross Jensen's face, his eyes twinkling with mischief and Jared feels something shake over him.

He slowly nods his head and bites his lip “ok...but I don't know what I’m doing I mean this is so out of anything I would ever do but...I like you.”

Jensen grins and tucks his hair back “then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He reaches behind Jared and takes his self portrait and tucks it in his bag “thanks for this, I think I’ll hang it up in my apartment.”


	6. How Are We Here?

When Jensen gets home that night he drops his bags by the door and sits the portrait of Jared by his TV stand and takes a seat on the couch in front of it. He leans his elbows on his knees and scoots forward and narrows his eyes, as if trying to stare through the painting.

He can see the indention's in Jared's cheeks where his dimples reside, can see the smile lines by his pale pink mouth. His eyes are slanted just right but are voided of color,like Jared wasn't even sure what colors swirled in there. His moles were placed carefully by his nose and his lips parted. 

Jensen let out a breath and reached down in his bag and pulled out paints of green, blue, gold, and brown and pictured Jared's eyes in his mind as he filled the irises in. He smiled to himself and grabbed the painting and reached up with the other hand to pull a Picasso off the wall and tosses it over his shoulder and onto the couch before carefully hanging Jared's. 

Jensen's lips quirk to the side and he takes a step back and observes the painting and dusts his hands off and turns to head into the kitchen when he hears a thud coming from the back room. He turns to the side and with narrowed, deadly eyes glances over his shoulder down the hall.

He clenches his fists and marches down the hall and pulls out a key from his back pocket and kicks the door open to his studio. He shuts and locks the door behind him and flicks the light on, shining it on the young man chained to the slab in the middle of the room, the lower half of his body already covered in plaster.

Jensen smirks and strolls over slowly and looks him up and down, the boys eyes following him as he walks “did you think someone would hear you? I own this building and I’ve made sure to sound proof the apartment.” 

Jensen shakes his head and clicks his tongue and pulls out his tools “you know I was going to wait, I’ve had a pretty good day and I thought I would do you a favor and let you last a little longer but...you’ve changed my mind.”

The boy muffles moans and cries behind his glued lips and Jensen sighs “there's no escaping. Your body is permanently paralyzed and half of it is already hardened with the plaster and once the rest of your body is covered your noting but a corpse hiding under a sculpture.”

He grabs the boys arm and props it on his hip and brings the other up to his chin and stands and brushes his blonde hair back “I have the most beautiful boy in my class, unlike anything I’ve ever seen, talented to.”

The boys eyes glisten with tears and Jensen chuckles as he brings his chizzle up and places it at his hip “what? You think he’s next? Come on Danny I would never hurt Jared...he’s my masterpiece.”

Jensen holds his hammer up high and grins, his teeth shining “now I think its time we finished up yeah? The people are expecting something else from me, their getting impatient...but hey at least your gonna die knowing you made someone happy right?” Jensen laughs loudly and swings and nails the chizzle into the boys hip so he can cock it just so making more tears stream down his cheeks and he thinks he might leave them.

He pulls his gloves on and starts piling the plaster onto his smooth skin and covers him head to toe and pauses once he gets to the face and looks into the boys pain-filled, druggy eyes “Danny this is where we say goodbye. You know I really think your gonna be a good one and to think if you hadn't been at the bar that night none of this would have happened! I would call that fate. Kind of like Jared and I you know if it wasn't for people like you and me he wouldn't even be here. You should be proud of yourself.” 

Jensen wiggles his brows and gives him a tight lipped smile as he scoops up the last of the plaster and smothers it over the boys face and makes sure to cover every crevice, pulling his lids open to shove it in his eyes. He picks up his tool and sculpts the irises out of the plaster and listens as the boys muffled screams die off into nothing. He drops his tool and steps back and stares at his latest work with joy on his face.

Another one down, another sculpture to satisfy the hunger of the art world, at least for now he knows it’ll only last for so long before they start begging for something else. He never gets any peace. That's the life he signed up for though. When he was younger god it took him forever to make something out of clay, he can still do it of course he dosen't need to mold it around a body but when he became a teenager he discovered something else about himself.

He liked to make people hurt. He tried to be careful about it of course, tried to only take people who wouldn't be missed or fussed over. But they had to have the look, he couldn't take just anyone, his sculpture had to be gorgeous.

His first one had been in high school he was trying to win the scholarship but he needed something outstanding to get his win. There had been this boy that Jensen had his eye on his name was Jake. Oh and Jake was the type that thought he was better than everyone else, especially poor Jensen who grew up with a dead beat, abusive father and a pathetic mother. He had to get out and this was the only way.

So he followed Jake home through the woods, stuck him with the needle he robbed from his dad and drug him out to the shelter he had built in his backyard and covered him up with plaster and made him into something better.

If it wasn't for Jake Jensen might still be living at home in the trailer park working some dead end job with nothing to live for. He made sure that once he got out of there he got rid of his parents to, he made it look like an accident of course they weren't worthy enough to be one of his creations. These people had tortured him,they had kept him locked up and tried to deny him of his future and his talents.

From a young age Jensen knew he was different, he was nothing like his parents they had never worked for anything in their life. His father came from the trailer park he had never had anything and he was fine with that. His mother might have went somewhere if she hadn't met his father in high school before he dropped out. His mom had wanted to go to college and be a teacher but his father had convinced her to stay at home to be with him and to seal the deal knocked her up.

Her parents cut her off for giving up her life and Jensen didn't blame them. His mom did nothing but stay at home all day and wallow in her self pity while his father went out and drank and gambled what little money they had away. Jensen had tried to stand up to him once when he was 15 and his father had beat him so hard he couldn't move for a week, and his mom did nothing. And that was when he decided that they both had to go.

Whenever he sees one of his art works in a museum or being sold off to someone it amuses him to think that this person has no idea whats really underneath that clay. They have no idea that Jensen had spent time plotting and watching till he found the right person and that he would lure them back to his home and drug them up before sealing the deal. These people were nothing. They were throwing their lives away, living on the streets, stupid college kids that meant nothing. 

Jared was special, he was truly a work of art. And no matter what the cost Jensen would make sure that he would be his in the end.


	7. Better Place

Jared practically tip toes into Jensen's class on Monday and sighs with relief when he dosen't see the older man and rushes over to his stand next to Sandy who is staring at him with narrowed, knowing eyes as he tries his hardest to focus on unpacking his bag, and not looking.

She clears her throat, widens her stance and slides over till she bumps into Jared's shoulder “so...I didn't hear from you yesterday.”

Jared gulps “yeah I uh I got caught up at the studio.”

“Really cause Chad said you didn't even come back with anything.”

Jared blanches “well I--”

“Good afternoon class...how was everyone's weekend?”

Jared lets out a thankful sigh and cuts his eyes over to Sandy and watches as she slides back to her station, her eyes glued on his, the look in her eyes saying “were not done yet.”

Jared bites his lip and turns his attention to the front and watches as Jensen unloads his things and looks around the class, a cup of coffee in his hand, and when his eyes land on Jared he gives him a sly smile, the crinkles by his eyes wrinkling making Jared's knees feel weak.

He blushes and turns his head quickly as Jensen starts speaking and telling them what their going to be doing for the day and what type of project they will be creating. Jared quickly makes his way over to the supply closet and pulls out everything he needs before heading over back to his station.

He can feel Jensen's eyes on him while he works and tries his best to mold the abstract art he intended on making. When he finally finishes he takes it to Jensen to fire it and the man brushes his fingers against his own as he inspects it “good work Jared, as always of course. Before you leave for the day I was hoping you would stay after class? I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Jared gasps under his breath and watches as other students begin to file out of the classroom, Sandy watching him with confused eyes as she gathers her things. Jared licks his lips and nods slowly “sure Mr. Ackles I don't mind.”

Jensen grins and goes to shut the door as the last student leaves and when he turns he has a certain look in his eye. “I made something yesterday. When i left the studio I was going to go home and relax but you inspired me.”

Jared blushes “another sculpture?”

“Oh yes...I was wondering if you would like to be the first to see it?”

Jared's jaw drops and he clutches his bag tighter to his chest “really? You want me to see it?”

“Of course, your opinion matters to me more than any critic and I know you'll tell me the truth...right?”

Jared nods quickly and Jensen smirks “good...would you like to ride with me to my apartment then? Perhaps we can have dinner.”

Jared stumbles and stares at Jensen with wide eyes and he feels something float around in his stomach...butterflies.

“Um...ok.”

Jensen raises his brows up and gives him a goofy smile and grabs his things “alright then...you ready?”

Jared nods and follows the man out the door, his eyes scoping, hoping other students wouldn't stare, that people wouldn't whisper. He makes it to Jensen's car in one piece and once inside he quickly shuts the door and gulps when their alone. 

His body is trembling when he turns to look at Jensen who has one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear and a wicked looking smirk on his face. He licks his lips and shifts the car in drive and speeds off toward downtown to a lavish apartment that had Jared looking out his window in awe.

When the door opens he jumps in surprise and looks down at Jensen's hand its calloused and rough looking but somehow that dosen't bother Jared. He takes a deep breath, sends a quick prayer to whoever is listening, and takes the mans hand and allows himself to be led out of the car.

He keeps his hand latched in Jensen's as they walk inside and Jensen greets some other people that pass by them, all of them eyeing Jared up and down in shock. Has Jensen ever brought someone here?

They slide in the elevator and Jensen presses the button to the 10th floor, the top floor and Jared tries not to gasp again at the lavishness of it all. Sure his family had some money he lived in a nice three story home with his parents, sister since his brother moved out and found his own place years ago. He only ever had to ask for something once before he got it, but he was always grateful and gave back to the community. He did some local art shows for his school and gave all the earnings to charity, worked in the soup kitchen some, and taught some kids to draw and paint. But once he stepped inside Jensen's apartment it was clear that he didn't know what money was.

There were works of art everywhere, not one space blank. The furniture looked expensive and name brand and not one stain was on it. His kitchen was filled with state of the art appliances and the walls were painted by hand. And there hanging in front of the couch and near the fireplace was the portrait of himself that Jared painted.

Jared turns and slowly looks over his shoulder at Jensen whose staring at the painting “that's probably the best damn thing I have in this apartment.”

Jared ducks his head and blushes at Jensen's compliment and clears his throat “can I see your latest work now?”

Jensen blinks and shakes his head “of course,” he waves his hand and starts walking down the hall and pulls out a key and watches as Jared frowns “I like to work in secret, can never be to careful.”

Jared smiles bashfully and follows Jensen inside and lets out a breathy laugh as he looks around the room. There's paintings on the ground some finished and some half done. There's molds of clay sitting on a table nearby and some sculptures set up. There's paint splattered on the walls and there in the middle of the room is a man made of marble. 

He struggles for air as he steps closer to the statue and circles it with attentive eyes and crosses his arms “Jensen its...wow.” he cocks his head and steps closer, till he’s face to face with the statue and peers close as he notices tears on the mans cheek, like it was delicately placed there. He can see the swoop of his hair, his chest is toned yet small and his legs are thin. 

Jensen steps up behind him and slides his hand down Jared’s back making the boy shiver, his eyes slipping closed in pleasure as Jensen trails his pouty lips against Jared’s ear “you like it?”

He licks his lips and tips his head back against Jensen's shoulder “more than like it...its like you...” Jared whimpers as Jensen's rough hand slips under his shirt.

“Like what?”

Jared shakes his head and turns in the mans arms and glides his hands up Jensen's chest, his lashes fluttering as he looks up through lidded eyes “I don't remember.”

Jensen smirks and leans down and presses their lips together and Jared moans and his eyes slip closed as he presses himself closer. He opens his mouth and lets Jensen's tongue slip inside and their lips move sloppily together as Jensen's hands wrap around him and backs him up and pushes him against the door as he deepens the kiss. Their lips part and Jared gasps and grips Jensen's shirt and holds on tight, his eyes still closed as his body shakes. 

He licks his lips and gulps and looks up into Jensen's eyes. Their dark and full of passion and something else as Jensen skims his hands down Jared's arms and he skids his bottom lip across Jared’s and presses a kiss to Jared’s dimple “nothing has to happen tonight...I could order some take out and we can just be.”

His eyes flutter and he toys with the buttons on Jensen's shirt and nods and lets out a breath “I want to I just...I don't think I’m ready.”

Jensen smiles gently and thumbs his bottom lip “its ok baby just kissing you is enough for me. So, how about some Chinese?”

Jared smiles, his dimples showing and he leans up and presses their lips together again, he couldn't get enough, “I like Chinese.”

He follows Jensen into the kitchen and climbs up on the bar stool and watches the man dig around in a drawer till he pulls out a takeout menu and sits it in front of him “see anything you like?”

Jared purses his lips as he looks over the menu “fried rice and egg drop soup?”

Jensen nods and dials the number and orders more than just what Jared said and he listens with wide eyes and lets out a noise when the man hangs up “Jensen...whose gonna eat all that?”

The older man wiggles his brows and leans over the counter top and kisses Jared’s forehead “we are baby, were gonna have ourselves a nice movie night.”

Jared watches Jensen pass by him and he smiles to himself as the man fiddles with some dvds he has set up and Jared wonders how he got this lucky. How a man like Jensen Ackles could want anything to do with him. A boy from a small town, and the only reason he’s even here is his art teacher that never gave up n him. And now Jensen, the most talented artist of his generation, wanted to be with him.

He was floating on cloud nine.

He hopped off the bar stool and sat on the couch and smiles as Jensen sits next to him and wraps and arm around him and presses his lips to Jared’s neck “hey...this weekend There's an art show in New York that I’m supposed to be attending, I’m giving a speech. Would you like to come with me?”

Jared's eyes widen and he leans back “are you sure? Jensen your gonna be around all those important people and I’m just--”

“Important. Come on Jay this will give you a chance to show off your talents and you can meet some people.”

Jared bites his lip and looks down at his lap and then back up at Jensen's green eyes and sighs “ok.”


	8. Weekend

The weekend arrives slowly.

He had spent most of the week dodging his friends curious glances and picking comments so thus he had spent most of his time at Jensen's place which of course rose their wonderings. What could he say?

Yes your right...I’m not only sleeping with out teacher but its also Jensen Ackles world famous artist. 

Well...not sleeping just...kissing. 

God.

He had also spent most of the time worrying about whether he and Jensen would have sex this weekend. He was sure the man was expecting it and was probably hoping it would happen I mean after all he was taking him to an art show in New York of all places the place where all Artists go to start their career and introducing him to some fellow artists. 

God please don't throw up everywhere.

There was this one time when he was a freshman and he was in debate club. It was his turn to get up and speak about his topic he had barley gotten 5 words out when he hurled all over the stage causing the other kids, plus his brother, to laugh at him.

He was so humiliated.

His gotten better since then of course he can now talk in front of large crowds and not get as nervous to where he spills his guts. But this was different. This weekend could change his future if he plays his cards right. 

It could also change everything about him.

He knows being 18 and still a virgin is lame to a lot of kids but to Jared its something he has always valued about himself. His friends used to make fun of him for being the only one in the group who hadn't gotten his cherry popped and he would blush and let them make their jokes but it always stung. Its not that he didn't want to have sex of course he did he just wanted to do it right.

Jared didn't want his first time to be with some loser who didn't know how to work a condom, or someone who would dump him right after or God forbid someone he didn't even know. He wasn't like most. Being in the art world might have made him a romantic and he knows it might be far fetched to dream that he would get the fairy tale that so many painted about but it didn't hurt to try.

Was Jensen the right one? Would he regret it if they had sex? Would Jensen? Jensen was older and far more experienced than Jared, obviously, the only thing Jared had done was give a guy a blow job one time.

Would Jensen laugh at him?

No. He expects Jensen already knows that he’s a virgin he hasn't said it but he knows. He thinks its been rather obvious with how much is avoided the word sex around Jensen.

When he packs his bag Thursday night Chad is sitting on his own bed with a basketball in his hands and his eyes intently focused on Jared. He can practically feel a hole burning in his neck and the hairs rise up.

He ignores it all for about 2 minutes before he throws a shirt down and lets out a frustrated groan and turns “what are you looking at?”

Chad shrugs calmly and twirls the ball “what? I cant watch you pack for something I don't know about?”

Jared roll his eyes and turns back to focus on stuffing his shoes inside his duffle “we talked about this--”

“Have we? Because from what I can recall, from that quick ass sentence I might add, is that your going out of town with someone but you wont say who.”

“Its not your business.”

“Kind of is you are my roommate after all and if you go missing I’m the first one questioned so I would kind of like my ducks in a row so to speak.”

Jared throws a scowl over his shoulder “I’m not going missing asshole its just for the weekend.”

“Yeah...that's what they all say and they never come back.”

“your being dramatic--”

“Its Ackles isn't it?”

Jared's eyes widen and his body stiffens. He can already feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

Chad lets out a loud laugh and slaps his knee “I fucking knew it! What the fuck happened last weekend when he took you home? Did you bone? Was he good? Did you bottom?” Chad makes a face to himself and waves his hand with a dismissal scoff “of course you did look at you, you’ve got twink written all over you...and he seems like he has some control issues. Oh shit...does he like to boss you around if you know what I mean?”

Jared blushes darkly, his jaw dropping in shock and he feels utterly mortified “dear God Chad will you shut the hell up? We did not...bone.”

Chad raises a brow before he gasps and stands “but you are this weekend! that's why your going out of town so you can get it on. Ok Jaybird listen take my advice and--”

Jared shakes his head quickly “I so don't want your advice Chad actually your the last person I would go to for relationship advice.”

“This isn't relationship advice its fucking advice and I happen to be good at it. Now does he know your a virgin?”

Jared makes a face and sits on his bed “yes...”

“Ok good cause he’ll totally be able to tell if you lied. Have you two talked about it?”

“Not really he said he would wait till I was ready...I’m not sure if I am.”

“Then don't. I swear to God you better call me if he tries to force it on you and I’ll come kick his freckled ass. But if you do decide you want to your gonna have to find a way to relax and not seem so nervous but it shouldn't be a problem he’s older than you and knows what he’s doing. Now when he goes in for the kill--”

Jared shakes his head and covers his ears “that's enough how about you let me handle this.”

Chad shrugs his shoulders and falls back on his bed and throws the ball in the air “whatever you say squirt...just don't get pregnant.”

Jared blinks rapidly and makes a noise of embarrassment and trips over his feet in a fluttery mess “shut up!”

He’s thankful that neither him nor Jensen have classes on Fridays so they get the chance to skip out early. Jensen picks him up bright and early and hands him a cup of coffee when he slides into his car. 

Jared smiles shyly and takes the cup before leaning over bravely and presses a sweet kiss to Jensen’s cheek who grins in return “ready?”

Jared nods and bites his lip “I’m so excited I cant wait to see all the art and listen to you talk what are you gonna say? Oh the only nice thing i had with me is some slacks and a button up is that ok? I didn't think I would need anything fancy at college.”

Jensen smirks and reaches a hand out and lays it on his inner thigh and squeezes making Jared gasp under his breath as Jensen's fingers dig into his skin making him shiver at the feeling.

“don't worry babe I got you covered.”

Jared frowns “what do you--”

Jensen squeezes again and Jared's breath hitches and his thighs press together trapping Jensen's hand making the man smirk “just relax baby were in for a ride.”


	9. Encounters

When they get to New York Jared's practically gaping out the window and he feels like his dogs when he takes them to the groomers, or anywhere really, just excited to be in a new place. He feels like he has changed so much since starting college. He had never even been out of Texas and now he has been to both Rhode Island and New York in just a few short months. 

God his mother would flip.

He turns to look at Jensen with a wide smile and the man shakes his head with a laugh “your so easily amused.”

“This place is huge! I mean do you see all these lights? God people must have blackout curtains cause I know I for one cant sleep with any light...and the noise! How do they do it?”

Jensen shrugs as he pulls into a parking deck “you get used to it. I lived here for a few years when I was just starting out. At first it was annoying, going from a small town to such a busy city but the hustle made up for it.”

Jared turns and looks back out the window and presses his face to the glass “is that where were staying?”

Jensen pulls up to the front where a man dressed in a fancy tux is waiting “you bet your sweet ass it is.”

Jared blinks and watches Jensen get out of the car and hand the guy his keys before opening Jared's door and holding his hand out “you coming?”

Jared blushes and takes the mans calloused hand and climbs out of the car and smiles shyly at the gentleman and follows Jensen inside the large, no doubt 5 star, hotel. The inside is modernly decorated and filled with fancy art and Jared even spots one of Jensen's pieces in the corner and he grips Jensen's arm and points in excitement “oh my God that's your De Louvre piece!”

Jensen grins at him and presses a kiss to his temple as they walks up to the front desk and Jensen leans his arm on it and smiles charmingly at the women dressed in a nice pantsuit, her hair pulled back tight “Jensen Ackles.”

Jared watches the realization build in her eyes as she looks him over and then cuts her eyes to Jared and how he’s latched onto Jensen and she quickly looks down at her computer and starts typing “Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki for the penthouse suite?”

Jared gasps and he turns to look at Jensen but the man just nods to the lady behind the counter “that's right and would you please have our luggage sent up to our room? Were going out.”

The lady nods and gives them a polite smile “of course sir I hope you have a wonderful evening.”

Jensen taps his knuckles on the marble counter and takes Jared's hand and leads him out of the building.

“where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They end up downtown at some fancy store that Jared could never, in a million years afford, and Jared tugs and resists entering. He dosen't feel like being made fun of he knows without a doubt he is under dressed for this place and he dosen't belong here, he isn't Jensen. 

Jared shakes his head “Jen I cant go in there.”

“Why not?”

Jared looks down at the ground, at his scuffed shoes and snorts under his breath “look at me...I don't belong in there. Its gonna be like that scene from Pretty Women and I don't have the looks nor the pride to go back in like she did.”

Jensen's face softens and he takes Jared's cheeks in his hands and strokes “you shouldn't even think like that sweetheart. Who gives a fuck what they think I think your beautiful and you are they would be lucky for you to even walk in their store.”

Jared bites his lip and reaches up and grips Jensen's wrist “I’m not like you though--”

“I don't want you to be that's what I like about you. Your pure and innocent and sweet. Jared your one of the kindest people I know and you bring out the good in me when I thought there was none. Fuck what those stuck up assholes think were not here for them were here for you. So quit thinking like that and lets go inside and if anyone looks at you funny or even breathes the wrong way you let me know and I’ll deal with them.”

He gives Jared a look before tugging him inside despite Jared's stiff body stance as the glass door opens and an aroma of floral hits Jared's nose and makes his eyes water.

He steps closer to Jensen as a woman dressed to the nines walks up to them. Shes young and pretty. She has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. This, Jared thinks, is who Jensen should be with. 

She smiles adoringly at Jensen “oh Mr. Ackles were pleased to see you back what can we help you with today?”

Jensen ignores her flirtatious tone and gently pushes Jared forward “we need a tux for my boyfriend here we have a gallery opening tomorrow. And if it isn't to much trouble we might buy a few more things while were here.”

The girl’s smile grows tight as he looks Jared up and down, her eyes zeroing in on his shoes, her thin brow raising before she looks back up and has Jared practically trying to bury himself under Jensen's arm “of course...follow me.”

As they follow the girl to the back Jared sends Jensen pleading eyes but the man ignores them and pushes him to step on the pedestal sitting in the middle of the floor facing three mirrors.

The girl measures him quickly and turns to Jensen “what color are you thinking?” she turns back and grabs Jared's face with one hand and turns it “with his eye color it could be anything.”

“I know their stunning aren't they? Like an endless ocean...everything about him is stunning really.”

Jared blushes under Jensen's intense gaze which only deepens when the woman clears her throat “well how about a nice blue? I could show you some samples?”

“That would be great.”

She nods and hurries off to do as told and Jared steps down and smack Jensen's arm “will you quit looking at me like that?”

Jensen smirks and bites his lip as he slides his arm around Jared’s thin waist “like that?”

Jared gulps as Jensen looks at him with lidded eyes “like you...like you wanna do something bad to me.”

Jensen chuckles darkly under his breath and leans in and presses his lips to Jared's “oh but I do baby and I will...don't you worry.”

He pulls back as the girl rounds the corner with two suits in hand and holds them in front of Jensen, like Jared's opinion dosen't matter “this one here is a navy with a lace trim I think it would compliment his figure nicely, he has more of a swimmers body. This other one is more like a midnight color with a darker trim its ok but honestly I would go with the navy.”

Jensen cocks his head as he looks both over and tosses a look over at Jared “which one do you like best?”

Jared's eyes widen and he brings his hand up to his chest “me?”

Jensen snorts “yes you, your wearing it aren't you?”

Jared clears his throat and looks back at the options and rolls is lip between his teeth as he glances them over “shes right I like the navy.”

The girl smiles cockily and passes the suit over to him rather roughly “that's what I thought...now you said you were going to--”

Jensen holds up his hand and the woman goes silent instantly. A minute of pure silence ticks by. A minute of Jensen's jaw tensing and practically popping out of the socket, of his eyes growing darker and darker and the woman slowly diminishing in front of them. 

He turns to look at Jared and hands him a credit card with a tense smile “baby why don't you pay for this and I’ll meet you outside?”

Jared looks between them before stepping close to Jensen and taking the card and pressing his lips to Jensen's cheek and quickly walking off.

Once he is out of view Jensen's face drops and a snarl grows deep on his face, his teeth baring and his lip curling “you listen to me you little bitch your nothing but a slut the way you were looking at me...god do you think you actually stand a chance? I mean look at you your nothing, nothing compared to Jared. I don't like the way you treated him and it would be wrong of me to let you get away with it. You made him feel like he wasn't good enough, like he was at the bottom of your shoe but let me tell you something bitch your under him. Your gonna pay, I’ll make sure of it.”

The girl is trembling with fear when he’s done with his speech and he scowls at her and spits at her heels making her jump and he shakes his head. He backs away slowly, his eyes still locked on hers, and memorizes her face and her name. He’ll see her later.

When he walks outside Jared is standing nervously on the sidewalk with a bag over his arms. When he spots Jensen he lets out a relieved breath and rushes forward “what did you say? You didn't freak out did you?”

Jensen throws his arm over Jared’s shoulder and nuzzles his face “don't worry about it baby every-things ok.”

Jared nods and smiles softly up at Jensen and as they start to walk away he looks over his shoulder and peers into the store where the lady is still standing, her body visibly shaking and her face pale like she had seen a ghost. There are people moving around her, her boss speaking to her but its like she dosen't hear them instead her eyes remain focused on Jared and their filled with something he cant detect.

He shakes his head and slides his face against Jensen's arm “so what are we doing now?”

Jensen grins and pauses in the middle of the busy sidewalk and kisses him sweetly on the mouth making Jared sigh, all his worried melting away “now were gonna get some dinner and spend the rest of the evening in bed and watching movies.”

Jared closes his eyes and strokes his hand down Jensen's face “that sounds great.”

They keep walking and Jensen digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone and looks up the number to the store they were just in and saves it to his phone. And smirks to himself as he tucks it back in his pocket and presses a kiss to Jared's head as he steers him toward an expensive restaurant.

No one talks to his boy like that, no one.


	10. Inside

Something warm caresses his back and he feels content, like a cat as he stretches his body out and rolls over on his back and sees Jensen leaning above him on his elbow with a soft, sleepy smile on his face and the light shining through the window highlighting his freckled chest.

Jared gives him a smile and wraps an arm around Jensen's neck and pulls him down and Jensen lets out a soft rumble and starts pressing kisses to his neck “how did you sleep?”

“Like a baby...I like sleeping next to you.”

Jensen grins “I like waking up to you, its nice seeing someone so beautiful next to me.”

Jared blushes and turns to hide his face in the pillow but Jensen makes a noise of refusal and flips him back over and holds his wrists by his sides so he cant move “don't hide from me Jay never hide from me.”

Jared blinks up at him bashfully and leans up and runs his bottom lip along Jensen's and puts his hands on either side of his face and the room fades away as he presses their mouths together in a heated kiss. The room explodes around them as they lose themselves in one another. Jensen's heart was missing beats and he cant seem to get Jared closer, he wishes he could wrap himself up in the boy. He feels like he’s starving as he plunges his tongue inside Jared’s warm mouth making the boy moan under him, his thigh coming up to wrap around Jensen's waist. Jensen has never loved before but he feels like he is on fire, like his body is buzzing all over and he’s certain that's what this is. 

When he pulls back Jared’s lips are shiny and wet and his eyes are still closed and fluttering and he smiles down at him and strokes the boys cheek “its noon you know.”

Jared's eyes shoot open “really? I cant believe I slept that late.”

“Well we were up till 3 watching dumb ass movies I’m sure you were exhausted.”

Jared rolls his eyes “I thought they were good--”

Jensen snorts and sits up “you would...now sit up I ordered room service we need to eat and start getting ready the gallery starts at 6.”

Jared does as told and gapes at the wide spread of food before him and bites his lip as he tries to think of where to start. He grabs a muffin and some fruit and gnaws on it as he watches Jensen eat. No one has ever taken care of him like this, no one has ever spent time with him, wanted to get to know him. Every guy his dated as been interested in nothing but getting in his pants but with Jensen its different. Despite him being older he’s willing to wait for him...but he wont have to wait much longer.

He made a choice last night when Jensen dozed off after the 5th movie they had watched. As he watched the man sleep peacefully next to him, wrapped up tight in his embrace, he decided that he couldn't wait another minute without the man inside of him. He was desperate to know what it felt like, to know how it felt when Jensen took him apart. And he was the only man he wanted.

After they eat Jensen pushes him to shower first and once inside he makes sure he cleans himself thoroughly. He blushes to himself as he reaches behind and cleans his butt and makes sure that no matter what Jensen will be pleased. The nerves are already kicking in and they still have hours before anything happens.

This might not be a big moment to Jensen but it was for him. Tonight he was giving up his virginity. His friends would joke that it was about time and his mom would scold him for choosing an older man and not thinking about it more but his body was certain. He had never been more attracted to a man like he was Jensen. The man could breathe and he was weak at the knees.

When he gets out of the shower he walks out with his towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet and he pauses as Jensen turns, on his cell, and freezes up as he lays his eyes on Jared, his sentence trailing off and his breath hitching.

Jared can feel his body heating up and he quickly crosses his arms over his naked chest and bites his lip as Jensen eyes him up and down with hungry eyes. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back.”

Jensen tosses his phone over his shoulder and it lands with a thud on the floor and Jared’s eyes widen in shock as Jensen slowly trails over, reminding Jared of a predator, and stop in front of him and growls under his breath.

“Do you have any idea how you look right now standing here all wet?”

Jared looks down at himself and back up through thick lashes “no...”

Jensen makes a noise and reaches out and threads his fingers through Jared's wet hair “like a wet dream...a tempting, wet dream.”

Jared takes a deep breath and drops his towel at his feet and watches as Jensen's eyes widen as he looks him over before bringing his eyes up “Jensen...I want you to.”

Jensen steps forward and licks his lips as he runs his eyes over Jared's trembling form. He lifts a hand and reaches out and trails his hand over Jared's chest and pulls him closer and rubs his nose against Jared's “are you sure?”

Jared lets out a shaky breath and bites his lip as he looks up and locks eyes with Jensen “I’m sure...I--I want you.”

Jensen smiles against his cheek, reaches up and cups his face and brings their mouths together in a heated kiss, his tongue sliding against Jared's lips seeking entrance which he grants quickly. Jared moans and melts against the mans front and wraps his arms around his neck and holds tight and presses himself as close as he can and wraps his tongue around Jensen's and shakes.

Jensen backs them up slowly and lays him down on the bed and crawls over him and moves his lips down and latches onto his neck and sucks making Jared arch up and let out a gasp as Jensen gives him a sharp bite. 

Jensen sits up over him and rips his shirt off and looks down at Jared with something dark and heated in his eyes. Jared feels something coil in his belly as he watches Jensen strip himself of his clothes and he cant believe he’s about to loose his virginity. 

He can feel his eyes widen comically as Jensen rids himself of his boxers and he locks his eyes on his man hood. There's a thick layer of curly reddish blonde hair covering his well endowed dick and Jared feels his legs shake at the sight. 

His eyes flutter as Jensen lays back on top of him and starts pressing wet, sloppy kisses where-ever he can reach. Jensen reaches over and grabs a tube of lotion sitting on the dresser and lathers his fingers up and presses one against Jared's hole and rubs “ready?”

Jared nods and smooths one hand down Jensen's shoulder and reaches up with the other one to grab a hold of the bed post as Jensen pushes his finger inside and Jared's hips shift and he lets out a winded gasp at the intrusion.

Jensen presses a kiss to Jared's hip bone as he eases another finger in Jared's body and watches with eager fascination as he opens up for him. Jared's above him making soft pliant noises, his body wiggling as Jensen scissors his fingers and he thinks his never seen anything more beautiful.

Not one piece of art could measure up to this moment right here. He lathers himself up and presses the wet head of his cock to Jared's hole and watches as the boys lips part, slick with spit, his hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks red.

He tangles his fingers in Jared's hair and grips as he pushes in. The boys eyes go wide as saucers and his nails dig deep into Jensen's skin and he closes his eyes and savors the sting it brings.

Jared lets out a choked breath as pain floods his insides. He tries to take in deep breaths like Jensen told him but every time he does he feels like his stomach might fall out. He looks up at Jensen, his eyes are filled with pleasure and satisfaction and his never seen that look on a man before caused by him.

So he swallows down his pain and nods his head for Jensen to move and when he does everything melts away and he’s left with just Jensen. He cant feel the pain anymore but he can feel Jensen moving inside of him, the deep hum of bliss that settles over him as he hits the right spot inside. 

He gasps in shock and blinks up at Jensen who smirks down at him and quickens his pace and presses his wet lips to Jared’s cheek and kisses it sloppily “does that feel good baby?”

Jared bites his lip and wraps his legs around Jensen's waist and digs his fingers into his short hair and nods as his mouth falls open “please Jen...please need more.”

Jensen buries his face in Jared’s sweaty neck and moans as he twists his hips, his hands gripping Jared's thighs and yanking him down making them both cry out at the new angle. Jared can feel something hot swirl in his belly and his eyes close tight as he whimpers “Jensen I’m--oh God Jensen!”

“Cum for me baby, that's right show me how good it is, cum on my cock Jay be a good little boy and--”

Jared cries out and closes his thighs tight around Jensen's waist as he spurts against Jensen's stomach making the man groan at the sight and pick up pace. Jared feels blissfully limp as he stares up at Jensen's whose face is twisted in pleasure as he tries to chase his orgasm. He reaches a hand up and strokes Jensen's face and hums “come on Jen cum inside me...I want to be yours.”

Jensen growls under his breath, his hips hitch and he cums inside Jared and collapses on top of him and pants heavily against his neck.

“Mine.”

Jared smiles softly and kisses his head “yours.”


	11. Problems Solved

When they get back to school Jared almost dosen't want to return. He wishes he could stay in New York forever wrapped up with Jensen in their hotel and never leave the comfort of his arms. 

Especially when he walks in his suite and finds Tom Welling sitting on his couch with Chad and Sandy.

Jared blinks in confusion and drops his bag by his side and turns his look over to his friends “uh whats going on?”

Tom stands and gives him a charming smile “well I ran into Chad the other night and he told me you were out of town for the weekend and I remembered I never got you that drink so I thought maybe if you weren't busy I could tonight?”

Jared falls silent and makes a face as his eyes lock with Sandy who has a look of apprehension on her face “I’m sorry Tom but I cant.”

Toms smile drops “oh...and why not? The other night you seemed ok with it.”

“Well that was a couple weeks ago and things change. I’m really busy with school and I’m trying to land that fellowship I don't have time to date.”

Tom purses his lips and nods his head slowly and looks down at the floor before glancing back up, the polite look gone off his face and replaced with anger and jealousy “is there someone else? I’m just confused how you go from all pliant and willing to a total prude.”

Jared’s eyes go wide and he sputters “excuse me?”

Tom steps forward and Jared moves around him toward his friends who stand up in guard behind him “I think I like you better drunk you seem more...open.”

Jared feels his face turn red and his neck heat up with embarrassment as Chad reaches out and shoves him behind him and marches forward, his fists clenched by his sides “who the fuck do you think your talking to asshole? If I were you I would get the fuck out of here if you know whats good for you.”

Tom glances over him, his eyes challenging and his stance ready to attack. He glances over Chad’s shoulder at Jared and snarls as he looks him up and down “this isn't over Jared...I’ll get my drink.”

Jared frowns “in your dreams asshole.”

Tom smirks as he walks backwards out of the apartment and slams the door behind him. 

“What the hell was that?”

Chad shrugs and turns “he seemed cool man. We ran into him the other night and he asked when you would be back and wanted to hang out...next time I see him though I might deck him.”

Jared sighs and shakes his head and goes to pick up his bag “I should have stayed in New York.”

When he gets to class the next day he feels exhausted. He didn't sleep well the night before to worried somehow Tom would camp outside their door and be waiting for him whenever he left. He even had Chad wake up early so he could walk him to his class.

When he makes it to Jensen's class he’s chugging his third iced coffee after almost falling asleep in is second class. He drops his things down at his station and slides on his stool carefully, his eyes bugging as he almost falls off.

Sandy looks him up and down “are you ok?”

Jared rolls his hazel eyes and pulls out his supplies “no I’m not I didn't sleep last night.”

“Tom?”

“Yep.”

“He’s all talk Jay don't worry he wont do anything to you, Chad and I will make sure of that.”

Jared smiles softly at her and sips his coffee and starts on his project assigned for today's class and watches as Jensen walks inside and nods at everyone, his eyes lingering on Jared, filled with concern.

When the class is over he packs his things slowly and waves his hand at Sandy signaling for her to go without him. Once the last student is out he walks up to Jensen's desk and leans against it “hey...”

Jensen looks him up and down and leans back “whats wrong?”

Jared looks around the room and goes to shut the door and turns the lock and blows out a breath “you know that boy that was in the bar that night you took me home?”

Jensen frowns in thought “that Ralph Lauren wannabee?”

Jared chuckles “yeah...well he was at my apartment when I got home yesterday and he...he got kind of rough with me.”

Jensen stands quickly and marches over to him and takes his hands “did he touch you?”

“No he just...” Jared blushes and ducks his head in humiliation “he wanted to take me out and I said no and he...he pretty much said he thought I was easy when I rejected him.”

Jensen's eye twitches and his jaw tenses and Jared can feel the grip on his hand tighten, his knuckles popping making him wince. “Jen--”

Jensen drops his hand and steps back and turns in a circle as he mutters to himself under his breath “son of a bitch who the fuck does he think he is...mine, your mine.” he pauses and turns to look at Jared, his green eyes raging “has he been back?”

“No Chad threatened him but I couldn't sleep last night I thought he would come back. I just cant believe he said that to me I mean he seemed nice but when I said no it was like a switch flipped.”

“Yeah well assholes are like that...if you see him again you let me know.”

Jared nods with a smile and throws his arms around Jensen's neck and kisses his lips “I will...I’m glad I have you.”

Jensen softens and smooths his hands down Jared's lean hips “hey why don't you come and stay with me tonight? I can make us dinner and maybe if your lucky we can paint together.”

Jared laughs and bites his lip and pushes up on his heels and kisses Jensen again and sighs in his mouth before stepping back with a shimmer in his eye “ok...just let me know when you want me to come over.”

Jensen grins and sends him a wink as Jared gathers his things ans heads out, the smile dropping off his face and a scowl taking its place.

He has some work to do.

He waits till dusk when the sun is setting below the trees and there's a certain chill in the air, the light dim and the stars starting to rise in the sky. He tells Jared he has to go to the store and get some ingredients and clean up some before he comes over but it should be fine for him to show up around 7.

Jensen spend the better part of the afternoon searching for Tom Welling’s classes and gather supplies for his latest art project. Tom has a late class in the evening which ends at 5:30 and Jensen is waiting outside the building and watches as Tom saunters out, his whole demeanor screaming cockiness.

Jensen’s teeth grind in anger and he grips the rag tight in his hand and thinks about wrapping it around Tom’s throat and choking the life from him and watching as his face turns red and his eyes go lifeless. 

But this will be much better.

The students around Tom spread out and pick up their pace, eager to get home for the night, and Jensen takes his opportunity as Tom distracts himself with his phone during his walk back to his dorm.

As quietly as he can Jensen slips behind him and douses his rag in chloroform and smirks to himself as he slithers closer and presses the rag to Tom’s mouth and listens with pleasure as the man grunts at the smell, his body jerking as he tries to get away.

Jensen holds tight and squeezes hard around the mans rib cage causing him to sound out muffled cries. He presses his lips to Tom’s ear just as the man starts to drift off and spits in it and smirks as he jumps “you know if you had just stayed away you might not be here Tommy boy...no one touches whats mine.”

By the time he heaves Tom’s large body into his car and drags him up into his apartment Jensen is sweating. He tosses the man carelessly into his art room and pulls out his box of needles and drug cocktails.

He fills up the syringe with Curare and flicks it twice, bends down and pulls Tom’s shirt up and sticks it in his spine and presses. He steps back and watches as the man’s body shakes, his eyes shooting open as he tries to wiggle on the ground.

Jensen laughs under his breath and takes a seat in the chair by his crafting table and starts sorting through his paint and clay “you can try to move all you like but you wont be going anywhere. Ever heard of curare? It paralyzes your body, even your diaphragm. You wont be able to move or speak but don't worry you can still feel pain.”

Jensen winks and grabs Tom by his shoulders and flips him over and stares into his terrified eyes and squats down over him and shakes his head “you know if you weren't such a massive tool you might not be here.”

The man grunts and Jensen watches in amusement as he tries and fails to form words. Jensen slaps his knees and stands up and moves the stool to the center of the room and begins to set his things up “does the name Jared Padalecki ring a bell?”

Jensen looks over his shoulder and watches realization and confusion cloud over his eyes and he nods “thought it might. You know you shouldn't be such a sore loser Tom he chose me after all. You know that night in the bar? You should have just taken no for an answer but of course your a dick so you didn't. Jared told me what you said to him...I didn't like it.”

Tom lets out a loud, panicked groan and Jensen gives him a look “you know your not gonna be able to plead your way out of this, there is no way out of this.” Jensen grabs him by his heels and pulls “you know Jared was with me all weekend? Yeah were seeing each-other which is why he turned you down.” Jensen pulls back and wiggles his brows “I'm sure you wanted to get in his pants, maybe pop his cherry right? Hate to break it to you pal but I already did that.”

Jensen strings him up on the platform and sits down on his stool and starts molding the clay in his hands “not sure if you’ve figured it out yet or not but your gonna die Tom. But don't worry it wont be in vain you might turn out to be a masterpiece, maybe even end up in a museum. Its not all bad.”

Jensen chuckles to himself as the man wiggles on the platform in an attempt to take off, tears streaming down his face as he muffles out pleas and Jensen sighs in contempt as they feel his ears. 

He enjoys this part.

When he makes it up to the waist the man has quietened down and is now sniffling softly as his lower body stiffens up Jensen grabs his arm and holds it up like he’s reaching for something, help maybe. And he takes the other one and presses it behind his body he lifts up the chizzle and gives him a wicked grin “this might hurt.”

When 7 hits Jensen is freshly showered and waiting at the door when Jared knocks, right on time. 

The boy blinks in surprise and gives him a sweet grin “waiting for me?”

Jensen grins and leans in and presses their lips together in a wet kiss and sighs against his lips “always.” he pulls Jared inside and shuts the door and leads him into the kitchen as Chris Stapleton plays softly through the apartment.

“What are we fixing?”

Jensen reaches in the fridge for a bottle of wine and pours them some glasses”shrimp scampi is that ok?”

Jared bites his lip and closes his eyes “yes, God I haven't had that in so long...think yours is better than my moms?”

Jensen snorts as he fills up a pot of water “doubtful but we can try...so how was the rest of your day? Any sight of Tom?”

Jared shakes his head and sips his wine “none...maybe he got the picture? At least I hope so he really freaked me out and who knows what he would do if I were alone.”

Jensen’s jaw ticks and he slowly cracks his neck, his eyes closing and his shoulders hunching as something dark threatens to spill. He blows out a breath and turns to face Jared and reaches out to cup his cheeks and pressed their mouths together, the kiss turning deep and desperate as he tried to convey all his feelings in that kiss. He wanted to show Jared he would die for him, he would kill for him, he would stop anyone that threatened to hurt him.

When they pull back Jared's eyes flutter and he lets out a breathless laugh and backs up against the counter “wow...what was that for?”

Jensen bites his lip and reaches out and twirls a piece of Jared's soft hair around his finger and shrugs “just for you.”

He tosses Jared the bag of shrimp and watches as the boy smiles coyly at him, his dimple out in full force and he almost forgets about the man in the back room. He takes Jared's hand and pulls him close “I wanna show you something.”

He pulls Jared from the kitchen and down the hall to the back room and gives him a secret smile as he opens the door and Jared gasps, his eyes wide in astonishment.

There in the middle of the room is a stone figure. His body is toned and well built, his hair curled perfectly in his eyes and his body twisted and turned in antagonizing proportions. Jared walks forward slowly and looks the stature over and then back at Jensen “when did you do this?”

“Today...I got inspired. What do you think?”

Jared lets out a breath “its wonderful,” he cocks his head and leans in close, his face scrunched in a frown and he shakes his head “its weird...”

“What?”

“It looks almost...scared? Like maybe he’s reaching for someone, he looks desperate.”

Jensen's lips twist up as he walks behind Jared and slides his hands around his waist “maybe he is...maybe he lost something he thought he had, maybe he realized there was no one to help him.”

Jared tilts his head to the other side and looks it over carefully when Jensen leans over and holds a brush in front of him “wanna help?”

Jared beams and spins around “really?”

Jensen nods with a charming grin and flicks his nose “really...”

Jared laughs and grabs the brush and dips it in a gray and starts painting over his body while Jensen starts on his hair.

By the time their halfway done their both covered in paint and sweat and Jared is sitting on the ground grinning up at Jensen, his shirt discarded and his front covered in a array of paints.

Jensen drops his brush and presses the boy on the floor and crawls over him, his shoulder blades rolling and his body moving as he covers him head to toe and presses their lips together in a deep kiss, his tongue sliding along Jared's lip begging for entrance. 

The boy grants it and moans as Jensen's tongue swirls alongside his. Jared reaches back and tangles his fingers in Jensen's hair and presses his hips up to meet the older mans making him groan at the hot touch.

Rough, calloused fingers dig into his thighs and hike them up higher till their pushed against his ribs and Jensen is crawling over his body, the paint smearing like a Picasso.

Jensen tears his mouth away, paint smeared on his face and sits up and tears their clothes off before pressing himself back down on his body, devouring his mouth like a wild animal making Jared whine and whimper against him as his body withers trying to find friction.

Jared cries out and arches up, his nails digging into Jensen's back and dragging causing the red paint from his fingertips to slide down his back and Jensen growls. Jared leans up and presses his slobbery, wet lips to Jensen's and gives a desperate moan “please Jen please just get inside.”

Jensen groans, licks his palm messily and strokes his dick twice and presses it against Jared's wet hole making the boys head fall back and hit the ground as he lets out a relieved moan.

His lashes flutter, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes blown, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face. God Jensen wishes he could keep him like this, freeze time and have it sitting in a museum somewhere for everyone to see. 

He falls forward and buries his face in the hollow of Jared's throat and mouths it like a starving lion as he thrusts inside his body, his hands digging into his thighs, and one wound in his hair tugging.

Jared tosses his head and bucks up as Jensen hits the sweet spot inside of him, his hand shooting out and knocking over a bucket of paint making it pool around them like a river. He shoves hard at Jensen's chest and rolls them over till he’s straddling the mans hips and presses his hands to his chest as he rises slowly, his hips turning and twisting.

Jensen shuts his eyes tight and hisses, his hands pressing into his eye sockets as he thrusts his hips up into Jared's delicious heat. He slams his hands down on the floor hard and savors the sharp sting before gripping Jared's hips trying desperately to get him to move quicker.

Jared licks hips lips and moves his hands down and whines at the sight of his palms printed in blue paint on Jensen's chest. He leans down and gives him a biting kiss as something pools in his belly “Jen...there! Oh God please Jensen--”

Jensen growls and shoves him back and lifts his legs up as he quickens his pace roughly twisting his hips before slamming inside a final time, both of them coming, their bodies shaking.

Jensen rolls to the side and lets out a heavy breath and presses his fingers against Jared's throat and leaves a trail of red and feels heat run through his body at the sight. Jared sighs dreamily and turns to press close to him and kisses his cheek and wraps an arm around his neck.

He misses the stone eyes watching from behind.


	12. Honeymooning

Its been there, its been there for a while but all it takes is waking up to nothing but warmth, the sun peeking through the sheer curtains and soaking on his bare back, a warm heavy weight thrown across him and a gorgeous man sleeping next to him.

He had been spending the majority of his time at Jensen's place. His friends had called him repeatedly and it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose but being with Jensen just felt so good, almost like a drug. The man made him feel special. He wanted to take him out place, didn't care who saw. He wanted to help him with his career, wanted to spend his free time with him.

So honestly Jared wasn't really surprised when he rolled over that morning and felt this huge wave of love overcome him. It had been there, marinating for a while and he had pushed it back because he had never been in love before. The feeling was unfamiliar and foreign. He felt tiny flutters in his belly that he tried to pass off as a belly ache. His skin would go all sweaty whenever Jensen touched him and he told himself it was his glands. He would feel light headed whenever the man smiled and when he kissed him? Passing out was near. 

He reaches out with soft hands and trails his finger down the smooth ridge of Jensen's freckled nose and smiles gently. He never wants to go home. Jensen stirs, his eyes blinking sleepily and a husky groan leaving his lips. His eyes flutter open and Jared looses himself in the emerald gaze and feels himself melting at the sight.

Jensen gives him a boyish, sleepy soft grin and drags his rough hand down Jared’s bare back “mornin baby.”

Jared bites his lip and feels his stomach flip “morning Jen...”

Jensen moves closer and presses a kiss to his shoulder and makes a rumbled growl under his breath “your so beautiful...”

Jared ducks his head and tries to turn “Jensen--”

The hand on his back flattens, pushing him back down and Jensen rises on his elbow and leans over him and looks down at him adoringly “I mean it. I’ve never seen anyone like you Jay your...your special. And its not just your looks its you. I’ve never met anyone like you before and I...I love you.”

A hitched gasp leaves him and he flips over on his back so he can stare up at Jensen properly, and allow him to see the look of utter shock on his face. This is to good to be true. His mouth bobs open and closes several times “you...you do?”

Jensen smiles and runs his fingers through Jared's hair “I do I love you so much sweetheart I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Ever.”

Jared beams happily and reaches up and wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and yanks him down against him and presses sloppy kisses to his face before climbing in his lap “I love you to Jen I just wasn't sure if I should tell you or not but I do I love you.”

Jensen grabs his face and slams their lips together feverishly and pushes him back down on the bed and climbs over him, his naked hips already moving against his own. Jared breaks away and moans as Jensen's cock drags over his and his vision goes white. 

He bites his lip frantically, his legs splaying open wide and tucking up into Jensen's ribs as he rolls his hips up to meet Jensen's. He presses his cheek to the bed sheets and already feels a burn on his face from where his body is being shoved up and down the bed as Jensen moves his hips passionately against him, almost like he’s starved, like he hadn't taken Jared the night before and the night before that.

When it comes to Jensen Jared never wants to keep his hands to himself, if the man could be inside him all the time he would die happy.

He arches up and lets out a loud, fervent moan his nails digging into the deep muscle of Jensen's back as the man picks up pace and presses a messy kiss to his lips, his tongue licking along Jared's lips and biting where-ever he could. Jensen leers down at him, the smirk dangerous and wild as he gazes down at Jared with the most fierce look in his eye “you feel that baby boy? Feel how much I love you?”

Jared nods hastily and moves along Jensen's sweaty body “I do Jensen I love you, I love you so much please--”

Jensen's smirk grows as he tugs Jared's hair making the boy cry out, his neck tilting back into the pull “tell me your mine...say it baby I need you to say it. Say it!”

“Yours!” Jared cries out pathetically, his eyes clenching shut tightly as pleasure overrides him “always yours Jensen don't want anyone else!”

The pace quickens, the thrusts almost animalistic in nature as Jensen leans down and bites his neck roughly “that's fucking right Jay no one else will ever have you, ever.”

His body is shaking when he cums and he feels like he might blackout, it could be possible with all the trembling bliss rolling through him right now. His legs drop next to Jensen's hips and he moans weakly as Jensen thrusts against him, his dick now limp and sensitive against him.

He watches through hazy eyes as Jenkins licks his plush lips, his face scrunching in pleasure before he cums wetly against Jared's tummy.

Jensen falls on top of him and Jared lets out a noise at the impact and brushes his fingers through Jensen's short wet hair and sighs happily as the man presses his face against Jared's own clammy chest.

“Can I never leave?” Jared teases with a playful smile, his eyes closed in content as he comes down from his high.

He feels Jensen shift and lean up from his chest and he sucks in some air at the relief. He stretches his arms up above him and grips the pillow.

“You could stay...if you wanted.”

Jared inhales quickly and all at once looses that breath. His eyes open slowly and he looks up at Jensen unsure “you mean...what do you mean?”

Jensen chuckles and peers down at him “I mean you could stay here with me...I’ve got some drawers with your name on it.”

“Isn't that to soon?”

Jensen shrugs “depends...listen you don't have to fully move in if you don't want but you could leave some stuff here and stay whenever you want...I can even make you a key.”

Jared grins “a key?”

“Yeah your very own key come and go as you please. Personally I like waking up to you...and being able to roll over and fuck you first thing in the morning gives me a good out look on the day.”

Jared snorts and rolls his eyes “is that all you think about?”

“Like you don't? I see the way you eye me up.”

Jared blushes and shoves at Jensen's shoulder “shut up your full of shit...can you blame me?” Jared sits up and presses his chest to Jensen's and slides his bottom lip along Jensen's top one “besides I like having you inside me.”

Jensen closes his eyes and slides his forehead along Jared's “don't start what you cant finish.”

Jared bites his lip and grins smugly “I’m ready old man just say the word.”

Jensen's eyes flash open and Jared sees nothing but hunger before he pounces and ultimately gives Jared a proper use for his mouth.

When he wakes up from his nap Jensen's side of the bed is cold. He sits up and stretches his back and sighs as it pops in several places. He throws the sheet off and pulls on some underwear and one of Jensen's old shirts and follows the mans whiskey voice out to the kitchen.

He slides onto the stool and props his chin on his hands and watches Jensen talk on his phone. The man spots him and sends him a wink and slides a take out menu over to him and points and Jared looks down.

He purses his lips as he roams over the Japanese menu and points to the Dragon Sushi roll and a thing of fried rice. Jensen gives him a thumbs up and nods his head “yeah ok Jo I’m gonna have to call you back ok? No I don't know when...yes I will be there”

Jensen shakes his head and drops his phone and smiles “sleep good?”

Jared leans across the counter and gives him a lazy smile “very...who was that?”

“My manager that piece we did the other night? He said the gallery is wanting to use it in a show next month.”

“that's great! What are you gonna do with it after that?”

Jensen picks up the menu and begins to dial the number “I think some demo.”

Jared frowns “your gonna destroy it?”

“Yeah that's always the best part. Some pieces aren't meant to survive I did that one for fun...speaking of which have you started your project yet?”

Jared smiles coyly “yes.”

Jensen raises a brow as he puts the order in “and can I see it?”

Jared shakes his head and stands “I don't think so your just gonna have to wait like everyone else.”

The man gives him a laugh and sits his phone down and steps around the counter and Jared jumps back playfully “baby...”

“Nope...”he gives him a quick grin and runs off for the bathroom.

Jensen is going to love his project.


	13. Into You

When he came up with the idea for his project he did so with him and Jensen in mind. He knew, of course, that he couldn't literally make a sculpture of Jensen or people would freak out and do more than speculate. But he could make a couple.

Students had already begun to turn their projects in, Sandy had finished hers a week earlier and kept asking about his but he wanted to take his time. He made sure to grab all the supplies he needed and locked himself in his room for the weekend and told Jensen he would be busy working on his art project and it might take him a while to reply to any messages he was sent.

He worked night and day sculpting, molding, and crafting to get it right. Monday morning he ended up missing his first class since he overslept and woke up in a rush hanging off the side of his bed. 

He ended up flipping off the bed and landing with a hard thump on the floor before sitting up in a rush and scrambling up to throw on whatever he could find. He figured he could make it to his second class but decided against it. He hadn't missed any and he needed to get this project down to the building and into Jensen's class.

Thankfully Chad was down for missing his last class and helped him cart the heavy ass statue across campus and into the building and onto the second floor. He has the sculpture covered up with a blanket he had on his bed and pushes it into the classroom, all eyes instantly going to him. 

Jensen is already in the room and raises a brow and gives him a secret smile as he places his project at the back of the room and hugs Chad in thanks.

He takes his seat and avoids Sandy’s curious look and concentrates on Jensen.

“Alright I see we got some new projects today anyone wanna start first?”

A girl named Ashley raises her hand and hops off her stool and starts to show off her sculpture of some type of animal and goes into a long summary about why she chose to do this.

When it gets down to him he starts to sweat.

God he hopes Jensen likes it.

He takes a deep breath and grabs onto the edges of the blanket and feels his body start to tremble. He dosen't think he has ever been this nervous. He locks eyes with Jensen and gives him a smile before whipping the blanket off and everyone grows quiet.

He gulps and watches as the students take it in, gasps leaving them, their eyes widening in awe and their faces lighting up at the sight.

Sandy gives him a giant grin and a thumbs up and he blushes and holds out his hand toward his project.

He decided to go with bronze, he knew no one else would. The sculpture was of two men, one younger and the other older. The older one was sitting, one leg propped up and the other tucked underneath him and laying across him was the younger one, his arm draped across the mans neck and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

He turns anxious eyes over to Jensen and his belly flips.

The man is standing in the center of the room, in front of everyone, with his mouth agape and a look of pure astonishment on his face. Almost like he had forgotten there was anyone in the room he steps forward and holds his hand out and traces his fingers down the fake Jared. He lets out a breath and shakes his head and slowly turns to look at Jared whose face is blood red, his body hot.

“do you like it?”

Jensen lets out a rasping breath and clears his throat “Jared this is...breathtaking. Where did you get the idea for this?”

“Well...honestly recently I’ve fallen in love and this is based on that.”

He watches Jensen's adams apple bob. The man turns to the rest of the class and gives them a tense smile “uh class dismissed...I’ll be grading these projects this week and getting back to you about the fellowship next week.”

Everyone looks around in confusion before ultimately shrugging and packing their things up. Jared watches Sandy sends a look over to him in question and he discreetly waves his hand signaling for her to get lost. Which she does. With a knowing smirk.

Once the room is empty and the door is shut Jensen lurches forward and lands a heated kiss on his lips, his fingers tangling in his hair and his tongue moving against his wildly. Jared moans and melts into his touch and wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck and throws his body against him.

Jensen ducks his head and begins to press feverish kisses to his neck no doubt leaving bruises “fuck baby you know what you do to me? Bringing that in here fucking beautiful.” he pulls back and gives Jared a breathtaking smile “fuck I love you...this is gorgeous sweetheart I mean its better than anything I could ever do.”

Jared bites his lip and gives him a beaming smile “you think? You really like it?”

“Like it? Its the best thing I've ever seen...Jay you know your getting the fellowship right?”

Jared blinks “me?”

“Duh your the most talented student I have no one deserves it but you.”

“And its not because were dating right?”

Jensen scoffs “its because you deserve it. This has nothing to do with us being together I knew you were gonna get it the second you walked through my door. Your the single most talented artist I have ever met.”

Jared blushes and presses his face to Jensen's shoulder and hugs him tight “I love you.”

Jensen grins against his hair “I love you to Jay very much.”

He remembers what Jensen had asked him last week. He had been unsure then but he knew now without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to be with only this man. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning, he wanted to cook together. He wanted to paint together.

He pulls back and lets out a shaky breath and looks up at Jensen with timid eyes and reaches up to stroke the back of the mans neck “Jen...you know last week you asked if I wanted to stay with you?”

Jensen nods slowly “yeah...”

Jared breaks out into a smile and steps closer till their pressed together head to toe “does that offer still stand?”

Jensen's eyes widen and his grip on Jared tightens “really? You wanna move in?”

“Of course I do I don't want anything else but to be with you.”

Jensen laughs and lifts him up and spins him making him yelp as his feet lift off the ground.

Life couldn't be better.

He packs all his things up from his dorm and feels guilty about leaving Chad. But even with all the somber looks and guilt tripping words the man helps him pack and helps him move into Jensen's place. 

He drops the last box onto Jensen's floor and looks around the place as he chews at his lip before his eyes settle on Jared “you sure about this Jaybird? Cause I can load this shit back up and we can hit the road and watch some dumb ass documentary if you want.”

Jared smiles and leans back on the couch “I’m good this is what I want...I know he’s my teacher and he’s older than me but it dosen't matter I...I really love him Chad.”

The man looks him over and shakes his head with a smile “fine if your sure but you can come back anytime you want ok? I ain't sellin your room out.”

Jared rolls his eyes and gently shoves the boy out the door as Jensen walks out of the bedroom “gee thanks now get out of here already I got shit to do.”

Chad gives him a boyish grin and a salute before trekking out the door. Jared spins on his heel and shifts his step and grins before launching himself at Jensen and pressing their lips together, his mouth moving wetly against the mans.

When they pull back Jared hums and blinks his eyes “now what?”

Jensen looks around the apartment that is now cluttered with Jared's things. Boxes are on the floor, his clothes piled on the bed waiting to be put up, his personal essentials are in his bathroom cabinet and his shoes are in the closet. His never lived with anyone else, so used to being alone after leaving his hometown, so sure that he could never feel anything but dark desire for another human being. And now this boy is living with him, will be watching him, knowing his every move. 

He knows how to be careful.

He smiles and kisses Jared’s dimpled cheek “and now we christen every surface of this apartment till your aching with nothing but me.”


	14. Next

Jared wiggles in his seat nervously as the class files in and he sips his iced coffee as he looks around and tries not to make eye contact with anyone. Today Jensen is going to announce that he is the winner of the fellowship and he knows there's going to be more than one person that gets a little pissed off.

When Sandy comes in and sits next to him he starts to feel a little hot under the collar. His eyes slide over and he sees Sandy already staring at him with curious eyes as he sucks down the rest of his drink. 

When Jensen walks in he lets out a relieved breath he situates himself in his seat and turns to the front and tries not to blush when Jensen grins at him. They had spent all weekend holed up in his...their apartment and he was deliciously sore. 

“Alright class I spent the last week reviewing your final projects and also taking into account how you’ve excelled through the year and I have to say you’ve all done great. But of course only one can get the fellowship and that goes to Jared Padalecki.”

Jared grins and beams on his seat proudly as everyone claps around him some with envy on their faces and others happiness. He turns to look at Sandy and his smile wilts. Her hands are clapping slowly and shes staring at him with a frown, a look of distrust in her eyes.

He cocks his head and blinks at her before turning back to face Jensen as he starts giving details on their assignment for the day. 

She dosen't speak to him as they work no matter how many times he tries to get eye contact. And when class is over she gathers her things quickly and leaves him still picking his things up.

Jared frowns as he stands up, still staring at the door where Sandy disappeared at, his supplies gathered in his arms.

“You ready?”

Jared jolts at the whiskey like voice that floats through his ears and turns on his heel and gives Jensen the same lost look that he feels inside making the mans smile drop “whats wrong? Shouldn't you be happy right now?”

Jared lets out a breathy scoff and looks back toward the door “yeah I should...its just Sandy she--she ignored me and she seems mad.”

Jensen hums and throws his bag over his shoulder and puts one hand on the small of Jared's back and leads him from the building “listen babe I know shes your friend but competition brings out the worst in everyone.”

Jared frowns to himself and hugs his books tighter to his chest as the fresh air twines through his hair causing stray pieces to fall in his eyes “but...shes my friend.”

Jensen sighs as they make it to his car and he puts his hands on Jared's arms and squeezes and gives him a sympathetic smile “I know you think that and maybe she is but babe when it comes to things like this you get to see who your friends really are and sometimes its not good. Instead of being happy for you she was jealous, instead of cheering you on and congratulating you for winning fair and square she whispered behind your back. That's not a friend.”

Jared gulps and feels something sting inside his chest, his belly turning in knots “maybe your right...do you think we could stop by my old dorm? Just for a second, maybe shes there.”

“Sure baby, anything you want.”

When they make it to Jared's old dorm he asks Jensen to wait outside and marches his way into the building and finds is so called friends sitting on the couch and muttering under their breaths. 

Jared narrows his eyes and clears his throat and gives Sandy a glare “what the hell was that?”

Sandy bites her lip and shares a look with Chad and stands “Jared you just won the fellowship and your screwing the professor what do you think it was?”

Jared's jaw drops “are you kidding me? Your pissed because I won?”

“I’m pissed because your getting perks. Your fucking Ackles of course you were gonna get the fucking fellowship none of us ever stood a chance!”

Jared feels like ice has wrapped around his heart. This was supposed to be his friend, she was supposed to stand by his side. She encouraged him to go out with Jensen for crying out loud!”

He has never felt so angry in his life. His teeth clench and his nails dig into his palms as he seethes in his spot in the middle of the room “wow. So your telling me your jealous because I’m getting some from the professor? You know what Sandy you were never going to win the fellowship and it had nothing to do with the fact that I’m dating Jensen. The fact is I’m more talented than you and he saw it and so did everyone else. I’ve been nailing project after project in every class while you’ve barley been making it. Maybe instead of blaming other people for your failure you should look in the fucking mirror and realize this isn't the place your supposed to be. Maybe your meant to be at home working in the diner like your parents. So don't come at me and try and make me feel guilty for winning that fellowship because That's what we were all here to do. Am I screwing the professor? You bet your ass I am and I wont apologize for it because I love him and he loves me and I’m happy. And if you cant accept that, if you cant back me up than fuck you...I don't need you.”

His lip curls up and he sends one more death glare to his shocked friends and slams the door shut behind him and makes his way to Jensen's car, angry tears filling his eyes. Jensen is leaning against the passenger door with his arms crossed and when he spots Jared he lifts himself off and reaches out “baby whats wrong?”

Jared shakes his head and buries his face in the mans shoulder and sniffs angrily as more tears leak out “you were right! They aren't my friends...shes been jealous of me this whole time. She said I didn't deserve the fellowship and the only reason I got it is because I’m screwing you.”

Jensen teeth chatter with rage and his grip on Jared's waist tightens making the boy whimper slightly. He pulls back and cups Jared's face forcefully making the boys lips part and his teeth show as he stares at Jensen with wide eyes.

“You listen to me and you listen good. That bitch will get whats coming to her I promise you, she dosen't deserve to have a friend like you shes nothing compared to you. You have more talent in your little finger than she does in her whole body. She was never getting this fellowship Jay it was always you.”

He kisses Jared's forehead and tries to control the seething anger he feels welling up deep inside of him. The urge to march inside and slam that bitches head against the wall and carve her up was almost to powerful. 

But he couldn't do that.

Not yet at least.

He tucks Jared's hair behind his ears and gives him a tight smile “lets get out of here, no need to waste another minute near these jackasses.” he ushers Jared in the car and watches through the darkened window as the boy wipes his face, a frown pulling.  
nm  
He pivots slowly on his heel and looks over his shoulder at Jared's old dorm,his eyes narrowing as he spots Sandy’s shadow in the window. Very soon she would pay for hurting his boy. But he had to bide his time, he couldn't seem suspicious in front of Jared or let him think he had a play in his friends...disappearance.

That night he pampers Jared religiously. They order his favorite food for dinner, watch the silly Rom coms he loves, they even paint together and after Jensen runs them both a bath and fills it with bubbles and nice smells before climbing inside and maneuvering Jared to sit between his legs and lean back against him.

He cups the water in his hands and gently pours it over Jared’s chest making the boy sigh with content, his eyes slipping closed as he leans his head back against Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen presses his cheek to Jared’s damp hair and watches the boy idly play with his calloused hands. He props his knee up causing Jared’s legs to slide apart making his eyes open and his head tilt back to look at Jensen curiously.

Jensen smirks and slides his hands down Jared's front till his fingers wrap around his dick and he squeezes gently making Jared gasp, his hips arching causing the water to splash over the side of the tub.

He bites his lips and moves his hips along with Jensen's slippery hand, his eyes closing in pleasure, low moans leaving his mouth. Jensen drops his cock and grabs his thighs and spreads them and lifts and presses his wet mouth to Jared's ear and pants “put me in.”

Jared whimpers and fumbles as he grabs onto Jensen and nudges him against his hole before carefully sliding down. The boys mouth drops open and his eyes flutter as he circles his hips, his head falling back on Jensen's shoulder.

The man smirks, his tongue peeking through his teeth as he digs his fingers in Jared's hair and yanks making Jared moan, his hands shooting out to grab onto the edges of the tub as Jensen thrusts up roughly.

A hot, wet tongue licks at his cheek before pressing biting kisses down his neck his tongue thrusting into the boys mouth once he finally turns his face toward Jensen's. Jensen groans into Jared's mouth as their lips move together sloppily, his tongue poking out to slide against Jared's lips.

They break as Jensen picks up speed and Jared moans loudly his head falling forward as he hunches over “Jensen...oh God!”

Jensen licks his lips and slides his hand up Jared's bony back “That's it baby cum on my cock like a good little boy show me how good you, how much you love me.”

Jared feels tears spring to his eyes as deep pleasure burrows its way through his body and finally spews out, his body shuddering as he comes down from his high, his body shaking in the cooling water as Jensen curses and cums inside of him.

Their both panting, the water now murky and cold and Jared shivers as Jensen sits him up and grabs them both a towel and wraps him up with a smile “I wont let anyone hurt you...you know that right?”

Jared smiles, his cheeks pink and he nods and pushes forward and presses his forehead to Jensen's wet chest “I know...I love you Jen.”

Jensen kisses his hair and holds him tight “I love you baby.”


	15. Secrets Out

When class comes around on Monday Jensen has Jared moved to another station in the room closer to the window where the best light comes in and he’s not surrounded by others. When Sandy walks in Jared watches her eyes zero in on his empty seat next to her. She looks around the room and spots him in the corner and they narrow before looking over at Jensen whose already giving her a hateful glare. 

Jared averts his eyes and looks down at his table and pulls out his notes as Jensen starts in on a lecture. Jared can feel Sandy's eyes burning into him as he tries his best not to look her way.

He shoots his eyes up at Jensen as the man leans on his desk, an open book in his hands and his eyes scanning around the students and stopping on one “Ms. McCoy can you tell me the key points to the Romanesque architecture and how it collides with sculpture?”

Sandy jumps, caught off guard and looks at Jensen with wide eyes “um...I’m sorry sir I wasn't--”

“Paying attention? Yes I can tell. You know Ms. McCoy maybe if you paid more attention in class you wouldn't be falling behind on your work.”

Sandy’s jaw drops in shock and her face heats up as the other students snicker under their breaths and whisper to one another. Any other time Jared would speak up, would feel guilty but he felt nothing. He had lost his friends last week they had chosen when they decided to ambush him and belittle him for his choices. 

Meekly Jared raises his hand and Jensen looks over with a kind smile “yes Jared?

“Combining features of Roman and Byzantine buildings and other local traditions, Romanesque architecture exhibits massive quality, thick walls, round arches , sturdy piers , groin vaults , large towers, and symmetrical plans.” 

Jensen's smile widens and he nods his head pleased “well done looks like someones been paying attention though I cant say I’m surprised.”

Jared blushes and ducks his head, tucking his hair behind his ear which turns bright red when he hears a scoff across the room and watches, with dread, as Jensen's face darkens and he slowly turns his head and zeros his eyes in on Sandy whose mumbling under her breath.

“Did you have something to say Ms. McCoy? I’m assuming you do by the loud, ugly noise you projected in my class room?”

Sandy gulps the sound loud in the now silent classroom. Her face turns bright red and it reminds Jared of the giant tomatoes his mom plants in her garden every spring. All the other students duck their heads and busy their-selves by staring down at the ground or fiddling with their supplies. 

Jensen folds his hands behind his back and glides forward, his stride intimidating “I’m sorry Ms. McCoy but you haven't given me an answer yet.”

Sandy clears her throat and sits up straighter in her seat her eyes full of fear but her face set in determination “I just think you give Jared to much credit. Your always going on and on about how special he is and it makes everyone else feel bad. Maybe you should praise your other students for a change? Otherwise people might start to get the wrong idea...and you don't want to show favoritism do you?”

Jared sucks in a sharp breath and quickly looks to the right and watches as Jensen’s jaw tense the bone obviously popping painfully inside making Jared wince. He sinks down in his seat as Jensen marches forward, reaches a hand out and swipes all of Sandy’s supplies off her desk and into the floor making her gasp “you seem to have forgotten whose classroom your in Ms. McCoy but let me remind you. Between us whose art work is standing in museums?”

Sandy purses her lips “yours.”

Jensen nods “and whose the teacher in this scenario?”

“You are.”

“Right...and whose about to be kicked out of class?”

Sandy's eyes widen and her jaw drops “what? But you can’t--”

Jensen's eyes narrow and he plants his hands on either side of her and leans down and lowers his voice “I can do whatever I want Ms. McCoy I have tenor and not only that this school has paid a lot for me to even be here so who do you think is more important? To be frank Ms. McCoy I wasn't wanting to do this so publicly but since you’ve decided to make your personal vendettas apart of this classroom its only fair that I give you your mid way semester review. You are not up to par with the rest of the students and your falling gravely behind and honestly I’m not sure your going to pass this class and move on. And if you don't make a decent grade on your next project I’m going to drop you.”

Sandy shoots up, her eyes wide with panic “but--but I need this class!”

Jensen nods, a wicked glean in his eye “that's right...so you better get your shit together don't you think?”

Sandy blinks dumbly and shoots her eyes over to Jared but he turns his head and busy’s himself with stuffing his bag with his books and supplies as the other students begin to file out whispering under their breaths. Sandy looks around as the room empties and she narrows her eyes and reaches her hand out and points Jensen's chest “I know your only doing this because your boning Jared and you wont get away with it. Your choosing him over everyone else and that's against the ethics of this school maybe I should go to the Dean?”

Jensen's lip curls and he grabs onto Sandy’s wrist and yanks her forward “don't threaten me Ms. McCoy you wont like the outcome which is me winning. I can make your life a living hell remember that.”

He backs up and grabs onto Jared's hand and pulls him close “I don't expect to see you in your next class with me.”

He pulls Jared out of the room practically seething “who does she think she is? Some back street, no talent redneck.”

Jared bites his lip and peeks over at Jensen as he speeds down the highway to the apartment building “Jen...don't worry about it she was just trying to get to you--”

“Well she did. That little bitch calling you out like that in front of everyone, making a scene. Its clear she dosen't belong here and I intend to make that seen. How dare she embarrass you like that? Your ten times more talented than anyone in that room.”

Jared sighs and reaches over and lays his hand on top of Jensen's “I love you so much.”

Jensen’s face softens and he smiles over at Jared “I love you sweetheart more than anything and I’ll be damned if I let someone talk about you like that.”

Jensen smirks. He has a plan.

He finds a sub and tells Jared that his been called to come check out an art piece back in New York so he’ll be gone for a couple days. Jared pouts and asks to go with him but Jensen remains adamant that he needs to go to class and show up Sandy where he can and study for the fellowship. 

So he packs a bag and drives to a hotel an hour away so he wont be seen and waits till midnight hits. He drives a rental car registered under another name and drives to campus and parks down the block from Sandy's dorm room. 

He can see her walking around through the window and narrows his eyes and reaches for his needle filled with the paralyzing agent and tucks it in his pocket. He sneaks inside and checks to make sure her dorm mates are asleep and creeps to her room. Shes facing the closet and he watches as she flicks through her clothes mumbling under her breath the name Jared floating in his ear only making his rage grow. 

Jensen growls under his breath and steps inside and shuts the door making Sandy jump and whirl around her eyes widening in fear “what are you doing here? How did you get in?”

Jensen smirks and cocks his head “whats wrong Sandy? You seem...frightened?”

Sandy gulps and backs up against her desk and looks around her room trying to scan for a weapon but comes up empty handed “you need to leave right now or I’ll scream.”

Jensen chuckles and takes a step forward “you know this is all your fault. You were one of Jared's friends and I would never hurt anyone that he cared about but then you had to go and hurt his feelings, you know how delicate he is. You've left me no choice Ms. McCoy I must defend my darling.”

“I didn't mean to! I was just jealous I know Jared has so much talent and I’m not nearly as good as he is!”

Jensen rolls his eyes “not good enough Sandy,not nearly good enough.” with that he strides forward and before Sandy can open her mouth to scream he grabs her by the back of her neck and squeezes making her voice dry up. He jerks her close and forces her down on the ground and digs the needle deep in her neck and watches as the fight slowly leaves her body.

He clicks his tongue and wiggles his brows “looks like I got a new art project huh Sandy? You know I think I might let Jared take the credit for this one.”

He hauls her over his shoulder and carefully sneaks outside and roughly throws her in the backseat making her groan as her head hits the car door. “I wish I could let Jared do the honors and mold you up but there's no telling how he would act and I cant afford to loose him.”

He frowns to himself “but then again I do need my art studio and Jared seems to be wrapped under my finger and he needs to find out sooner or later,” he looks over his shoulder and smirks “guess will see how this goes then.”

Jensen drives to the apartment building and takes a deep breath as he looks up and sees the light in the bedroom on. Oh he hopes Jared can see that he’s doing this for him. He grabs Sandy by her shirt and drags her out and throws her over his shoulder and makes his way upstairs. 

When he gets inside their apartment he drops Sandy off into the art room and makes his way down the hall and pushes the bedroom door open. Jared’s laying on the bed watching some rerun under the covers and dressed in his pj’s but when the door opens his head turns and his eyes widen in shock before he jumps up and latches himself onto Jensen “Jen your home early!” he backs up and frowns “but you just left this morning.”

Jensen smiles and strokes his cheek “I already took care of my situation but I need your help for the next part.”

Jared beams and jumps on his feet “really? Is it another project?”

“A big one. And it might be shocking and I’m asking you to trust me and let me explain ok?”

Jared frowns and cocks his head “what do you mean?”

Jensen licks his lips and takes Jared's hands “I’m gonna show you something and I’m going to tell you a story and I need you to listen to everything I say and not speak till I’m done ok?”

Jared nods and follows Jensen down the hall and watches the man take a deep breath before he opens the door and leads Jared inside.

A sharp gasp leaves Jared's lips as his eyes lock on Sandy whose perched in the middle of the room her eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. When she sees Jared a loud squeak sounds out and she tries to wiggle in place, her eyes pleading.

“Wh--what the hell is going on!”

Jared whips around and looks at Jensen with incredulous eyes “what is this? Why is Sandy tied up in here?”

“This is what I need to tell you about. When I was younger I had always had a passion for art and as I got older I began to realize that people were ugly, they couldn't be fixed not like art could. My parents were horrible people that abused me and took advantage of me. They made me feel worthless, like I wasn't good enough. There was a boy in school he was popular and stuck up the typical stereotype. I was in awe of him. Well not him per-say more of his outer appearance so I followed him home one day and thus began my way of fixing humanity.”

Jared shakes his head and rubs at his face “Are you telling me that your sculptures are actually people you’ve killed?”

“I didn't kill them...they became art I made them better.”

Jared covers his mouth and backs up and turns his eyes to Sandy whose staring at him her eyes clouded with tears and regret. He lets out a shaky breath and opens his mouth to say something when Jensen steps forward and trails his finger down Jared's heated cheek “so beautiful...my perfect masterpiece.”

Jared makes a face and turns his eyes away avoiding Jensen's gaze “you didn't make me.”

“Of course I did. What would you be without me? I’ve practically written myself across your skin,” he drags his finger along the dots of Jared's moles and down his neck making the boy shiver, his eyes slipping closed “your so strong is that not beautiful?”

Jared gulps and looks up at Jensen with unsure eyes. Where did he go from here?


	16. I'm In

Jared shakes his head and stumbles over his feet as he tries to grab a hold of this insane situation “I don't...oh my God. What are you expecting me to say Jensen!? This is crazy!”

Jensen's face darkens “I’m not crazy Jared everything I’ve done has been for you, only ever for you.”

Jared scoffs, his eyes widening with disbelief and his hands going to tug at his hair “are you fucking kidding me? Are you really trying to tell me your killing people for me? Please tell when I ever asked you to do such a thing?!”

Jensen rolls his eyes and takes a large step forward making Jared jump “you never have to say anything Jared I know you inside and out. I know what makes you tick, I know your darkest desires, I know your hopes and your dreams...I know what you think about in the dark.”

Jared blushes and turns to face Sandy whose staring at him with unsure, pleading eyes her face written with fear and shock. Jared gulps and bites his lip as he stares up at his friend. He isn't sure how to go about this or what to do. 

He loves Jensen he truly does and he had done alot for him...but he has his friend tied up and half molded destined to be one of his sculptures. Is he ok with that?

He frowns to himself and looks down. Is she his friend? She turned her back on him, humiliated him, made him question his talent. Jensen never did that. 

Jared scrubs at his face. He feels torn. His skin is hot and clammy as he tugs at his t shirt...did Jensen have the heat turned on? His lips part with a smack and he makes a noise of panic.

Jensen holds his hands out cautiously and gives Jared a firm look “ try and forget about what this means for a second, what it looks like and listen. I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you and I will never hurt you. I won't give up on you I will always be here when you need me. You can push me away, scream at him but I will never leave. I love you Jared do you think she can say the same after what she did?”

Jared blinks slowly and turns his head to look at Sandy, a tear streaming down his cheek as Jensen's words sink in. She was never there for him. Not really, she just wanted what he had. Jared frowns, his hazel eyes narrowing in determination “I’m tired of forgiving people that aren't sorry for hurting me.”

Sandy whimpers, her body shaking with sobs at the firmness in Jared’s voice. He turns his head away and nods at Jensen “I cant help you...but you do what you need to do and I’ll be in the bedroom.”

He turns on his heel quickly and marches from the room, ignoring Sandy’s squeals and cries of fear and slams the door behind him.

Its an hour later when Jensen walks into the bedroom with paint smeared all over him, his hands covered in clay. Jared is sitting on the side of the bed, his legs folded under him and his face calm as he stares at Jensen. 

Jensen sucks his cheeks in and looks around the room before shutting the door “I know your confused but--”

Jared shakes his head and purses his lips and lets out a little scoff before standing “no Jensen I’m not confused I understand perfectly. Your a killer. You might even be a little psychotic and you probably need help...no you need help. You think your helping people and healing the world or some shit. You think what your doing is ok and you have no intention of stopping.”

Jensen bristles, his fists clenching by his sides and his heart beating against his chest at Jared's words. No...he couldn't be like them, he wouldn't.

Jared’s shoulders slump in defeat and he looks at Jensen with teary eyes “but I don't care. I don't care about any of it I just...I love you.”

Jensen's body stance drops and a huge breath of relief escapes him as he stomps forward, grabs Jared around his waist and yanks him close knocking the breath out of Jared as they collide. He slams their lips together and shoves his tongue inside the hot cavern of Jared's mouth and moans as he backs him up and throws him on the bed.

Jared's mouth falls open with a sigh as Jensen kisses his way down his long neck, panting and leaving a trail of spit as he goes. His rough,paint covered hands drag along his skin as he buries his face in Jared’s sweaty neck.

The boy arches up, his eyes blinking rapidly with pleasure as Jensen’s rough padded thumb slides down his bottom lip his mouth pressing hot kisses to his glistening skin. Jared bites his lip and reaches down and grabs onto Jensen and hauls him up, throws his arms around his neck and slams their lips together and slides his legs over Jensen’s hips.

It happens very quickly. The heat is swelling in his body and he feels like if he dosen't get Jensen inside of him he might die of a heat stroke. He whines and Jensen must understand because he leans back and grabs for the lotion on the nightstand and lathers himself up quickly before pressing his naked body against Jared's.

He wiggles his hips and presses the head against Jared's hole making his eyes flutter as he slides in perfectly, like he’s meant to be there. Jared gasps and digs his nails in Jensen's back and tightens his thighs around Jensen's hips and tilts his hips up to try and press himself closer. “Jensen...” he moans loudly and lets out a deep breath as Jensen starts moving his hips roughly, almost desperately and the heat in Jared's stomach builds. He slaps a hand down on the bed and grips the sheets tight between his fingers and can see his knuckles turning white. He throws his head back and lets out a sultry moan as the head board bangs violently against the wall making his body shake and slide. 

He kicks one leg out and stretches it as Jensen pants in his ear and whispers dirty things that make him blush and moan at the same time. Jensen leans back and presses their lips together and slides his tongue along Jared's bottom lip before plunging it inside and smoothing it over the walls of his mouth. 

“Your mine...always mine right baby? Tell me your mine and no one else's, tell me you love me.”

Jared whines and writhes against the mans body “yours Jen love you, love you so much.”

Jensen smirks and bites at his neck “yeah mine...they don't matter do they? Those people they don't matter only us Jay only us baby, always us. I’ll kill em’ anyone that hurts you baby I swear I will fucking love you so much.”

Jared cries out, his hips shaking and his legs trembling as he cums against Jensen's belly making the older man groan at the sight, his hips pushing harder before they still and a rush of something hot fills Jared.

Jared blinks blindly up at the ceiling, his eyes growing tired and his body pleased as Jensen slides off him and leans up on his elbow and stares down at him with dark, hazy eyes “tell me again.”

The boy hums and rolls on his side carefully and places his hand on Jensen's scruffy cheek and gently strokes it as he stares at him with forgiving, loving eyes “I love you Jensen, so much and I...I will never leave you.”

Jensen smiles widely and presses his body against Jared’s and holds him tight and they drift off, Sandy’s body far from his mind.


	17. In Motion

With Sandy gone Jared assumed it would be like a TV show and instantly everyone would blame him, their eyes zeroed in on him when he would walk in the door. Instead the first week no one said a thing, he guesses they figured Sandy was to embarrassed to show her face after Jensen ripped her apart in class. And then the second week he heard whispers that she must have taken his advice and withdrawn from the class. 

And then when she wasn't seen around campus it was she dropped out and maybe realized Jensen was right, she didn't belong here. 

He assumed everything was ok.

Till Chad tracked him down across campus one day his hand snatching him up and gripping him hard making him trip over his shoes. 

“Have you heard from Sandy?”

Jared blinks at him calmly before scoffing and jerking his arm away from Chad “why would I? You two cast me off the island remember?”

Chad frowns “shes missing. I haven't heard from her and she isn't going to her classes, you saw you share that class with...with Ackles.”

Jared shrugs and holds his books tighter and starts walking, ignoring as Chad picks up speed behind him “why should I care? You two made it pretty clear what you think about me. Maybe she realized Jensen’s class was to tough for her.”

Chad rolls his eyes and raises the tone of his voice, holding a brash tone “don't give me that bullshit just cause that's what Ackles said. She was your friend remember?”

Jared stops and spins around, his eyes narrowed and clenches his teeth “don't even go there with me! We were friends till you booted me out and decided that I was to stuck up Jensen's ass. You encouraged me remember? Go for it Jay get laid, have fun! And when it started getting serious and everyone realized I actually have talent you attack me. Its not my fault Sandy cant cut it but your not going to drag me down. I don't care where she is...now leave me alone.”

He bangs his shoulder against Chad as he stomps off towards his last class ignoring the panic building in his chest.

When he gets home Jensen is lounging casually on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a book in his hands. Jared drops his bag roughly and walks over and knocks the book from Jensen's hands making the man startle, his eyes tilting up “are you ok?”

Jared lets out a sarcastic laugh “ok? No Jensen I am so far from ok! Chad came up to me today and asked me if I knew where Sandy was because he hasn't seen her!”

Jensen sighs and stands before placing his hands on Jared's shaking shoulders “baby listen to me. There's no need to freak out ok? Its not like the man has proof of anything. We casted her and then pumbled her There's nothing left but a broken statue.”

Jared closes his eyes and nods as he licks his lips before jolting forward and pressing his nose under Jensen's neck “I’m just scared...”

Jensen smiles and wraps his arms around him “I know but you shouldn't be There's nothing to tie us to anything. Everyone assumes she left and went home, that she couldn't handle the pressure. I’ll make sure to talk to the Dean and see what he has to say.”

Jensen walks into the Dean’s office the next day, his hands sliding down his blazer as he takes a seat in the leather chair sitting in front of Dean Thomas’s wooden desk.

The older man smiles “what can I do for you today Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen smiles falsely “I actually came to inquire about Ms. McCoy she hasn't been to class and there was no with drawl given to me but I’ve heard from numerous students she dropped out.”

The Dean nods solemnly and folds his hands across his chest and leans back in his chair “unfortunate yes she did depart. I received an email from her a couple days ago sending me her papers. She expressed her concern about passing her classes and decided to return home. RISD isn't for everyone I’m afraid especially the weak hearted and to be frank she seemed flighty to me.”

Jensen grins widely, grabs onto the hands of the chair and pushes himself up and straightens his jacket “well that's good to hear I was beginning to get worried. But I have to agree with you sir I just don't think she was cut out for my class she struggled and was very jealous of the other students especially Jared Padalecki.”

“Oh yes I’ve heard about your star pupil. He is very talented I must say I have seen his work and when you picked him for your fellowship well I couldn't have agreed more. I’m sure he will do wonderful things. Is there anything else Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen purses his lips in fake thought before shaking his head “that's all sir thank you very much.”

When he walks out of the office he slides his sunglasses on and clicks his tongue in satisfaction before walking off with a smirk. He had made sure days ago to hack into Sandy’s account thanks to some connections of his and send that email to the Dean. 

He had been thinking of this for awhile now looking for any excuse to get rid of the girl and when her friendship crashed with Jared well that was just perfect timing. Now if the time comes and he has to get rid of Chad he’ll do so with a smile on his face.

He smiles as a student walks by and waves at him and tucks his hands in his pockets as he heads for Jared’s last class of the day and leans up against the old building as he watches the students file out and reaches out and catches Jared by his wrist as he the younger man walks out, oblivious.

Jared gasps and looks around quickly before grabbing onto Jensen’s jacket and stumbling into him “what are you doing? People can see...”

Jensen shrugs and presses his nose to Jared's neck and rumbles “I don't care let them look you think any of them will say anything? Teacher student affairs are hardly news to anyone.”

Jared sighs and shakes his head before wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and leaning up on his toes and pressing his lips to Jensen's and tips his head as their lips mold together and Jensen's tongue traces along his making him moan softly. 

He pulls back with a smack and bites his lip and smiles “I love you.”

Jensen grins and presses a kiss to his nose “I love you to...and you have nothing to worry about by the way I took care of it. As far as the Dean’s concerned Sandy ventured back home unable to handle the pressure.”

Jared instantly relaxes and gives him a soft smile “thank God,” Jared leans his head back on Jensen's shoulder as they walk to the car ignoring everyone else.

“You want to stop for dinner?”

Jared nods as he climbs into the car and adjusts himself before reaching for the radio “yeah..can we get Mexican? I really need a drink.”

Jensen chuckles and puts the car into gear “well how about this...I get you drunk and take you home and have my way with you till you cant walk?”

Jared bites his lip and leans against the window and gives Jensen a cheeky smile “I like the sound of that.”

Jensen winks and tightens his grip on the wheel as Jared turns the radio up allowing him to sink into his thoughts. If he got rid of Chad it would look suspicious but he cant have the kid snooping around in his business, especially around Jared. If it came down to it he would have no choice but to take care of him he would just have to deal with Jared when that time came and that might be sooner rather than later.


	18. Pushing It

With Sandy gone Jared assumed it would be like a TV show and instantly everyone would blame him, their eyes zeroed in on him when he would walk in the door. Instead the first week no one said a thing, he guesses they figured Sandy was to embarrassed to show her face after Jensen ripped her apart in class. And then the second week he heard whispers that she must have taken his advice and withdrawn from the class. 

And then when she wasn't seen around campus it was she dropped out and maybe realized Jensen was right, she didn't belong here. 

He assumed everything was ok.

Till Chad tracked him down across campus one day his hand snatching him up and gripping him hard making him trip over his shoes. 

“Have you heard from Sandy?”

Jared blinks at him calmly before scoffing and jerking his arm away from Chad “why would I? You two cast me off the island remember?”

Chad frowns “shes missing. I haven't heard from her and she isn't going to her classes, you saw you share that class with...with Ackles.”

Jared shrugs and holds his books tighter and starts walking, ignoring as Chad picks up speed behind him “why should I care? You two made it pretty clear what you think about me. Maybe she realized Jensen’s class was to tough for her.”

Chad rolls his eyes and raises the tone of his voice, holding a brash tone “don't give me that bullshit just cause that's what Ackles said. She was your friend remember?”

Jared stops and spins around, his eyes narrowed and clenches his teeth “don't even go there with me! We were friends till you booted me out and decided that I was to stuck up Jensen's ass. You encouraged me remember? Go for it Jay get laid, have fun! And when it started getting serious and everyone realized I actually have talent you attack me. Its not my fault Sandy cant cut it but your not going to drag me down. I don't care where she is...now leave me alone.”

He bangs his shoulder against Chad as he stomps off towards his last class ignoring the panic building in his chest.

When he gets home Jensen is lounging casually on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a book in his hands. Jared drops his bag roughly and walks over and knocks the book from Jensen's hands making the man startle, his eyes tilting up “are you ok?”

Jared lets out a sarcastic laugh “ok? No Jensen I am so far from ok! Chad came up to me today and asked me if I knew where Sandy was because he hasn't seen her!”

Jensen sighs and stands before placing his hands on Jared's shaking shoulders “baby listen to me. There's no need to freak out ok? Its not like the man has proof of anything. We casted her and then pumbled her There's nothing left but a broken statue.”

Jared closes his eyes and nods as he licks his lips before jolting forward and pressing his nose under Jensen's neck “I’m just scared...”

Jensen smiles and wraps his arms around him “I know but you shouldn't be There's nothing to tie us to anything. Everyone assumes she left and went home, that she couldn't handle the pressure. I’ll make sure to talk to the Dean and see what he has to say.”

Jensen walks into the Dean’s office the next day, his hands sliding down his blazer as he takes a seat in the leather chair sitting in front of Dean Thomas’s wooden desk.

The older man smiles “what can I do for you today Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen smiles falsely “I actually came to inquire about Ms. McCoy she hasn't been to class and there was no with drawl given to me but I’ve heard from numerous students she dropped out.”

The Dean nods solemnly and folds his hands across his chest and leans back in his chair “unfortunate yes she did depart. I received an email from her a couple days ago sending me her papers. She expressed her concern about passing her classes and decided to return home. RISD isn't for everyone I’m afraid especially the weak hearted and to be frank she seemed flighty to me.”

Jensen grins widely, grabs onto the hands of the chair and pushes himself up and straightens his jacket “well that's good to hear I was beginning to get worried. But I have to agree with you sir I just don't think she was cut out for my class she struggled and was very jealous of the other students especially Jared Padalecki.”

“Oh yes I’ve heard about your star pupil. He is very talented I must say I have seen his work and when you picked him for your fellowship well I couldn't have agreed more. I’m sure he will do wonderful things. Is there anything else Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen purses his lips in fake thought before shaking his head “that's all sir thank you very much.”

When he walks out of the office he slides his sunglasses on and clicks his tongue in satisfaction before walking off with a smirk. He had made sure days ago to hack into Sandy’s account thanks to some connections of his and send that email to the Dean. 

He had been thinking of this for awhile now looking for any excuse to get rid of the girl and when her friendship crashed with Jared well that was just perfect timing. Now if the time comes and he has to get rid of Chad he’ll do so with a smile on his face.

He smiles as a student walks by and waves at him and tucks his hands in his pockets as he heads for Jared’s last class of the day and leans up against the old building as he watches the students file out and reaches out and catches Jared by his wrist as he the younger man walks out, oblivious.

Jared gasps and looks around quickly before grabbing onto Jensen’s jacket and stumbling into him “what are you doing? People can see...”

Jensen shrugs and presses his nose to Jared's neck and rumbles “I don't care let them look you think any of them will say anything? Teacher student affairs are hardly news to anyone.”

Jared sighs and shakes his head before wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and leaning up on his toes and pressing his lips to Jensen's and tips his head as their lips mold together and Jensen's tongue traces along his making him moan softly. 

He pulls back with a smack and bites his lip and smiles “I love you.”

Jensen grins and presses a kiss to his nose “I love you to...and you have nothing to worry about by the way I took care of it. As far as the Dean’s concerned Sandy ventured back home unable to handle the pressure.”

Jared instantly relaxes and gives him a soft smile “thank God,” Jared leans his head back on Jensen's shoulder as they walk to the car ignoring everyone else.

“You want to stop for dinner?”

Jared nods as he climbs into the car and adjusts himself before reaching for the radio “yeah..can we get Mexican? I really need a drink.”

Jensen chuckles and puts the car into gear “well how about this...I get you drunk and take you home and have my way with you till you cant walk?”

Jared bites his lip and leans against the window and gives Jensen a cheeky smile “I like the sound of that.”

Jensen winks and tightens his grip on the wheel as Jared turns the radio up allowing him to sink into his thoughts. If he got rid of Chad it would look suspicious but he cant have the kid snooping around in his business, especially around Jared. If it came down to it he would have no choice but to take care of him he would just have to deal with Jared when that time came and that might be sooner rather than later.

When they get home their bumping into doors and banging into walls, Jared’s loud laugh echoing down the hallway as he wraps his arms tight around Jensen’s neck and holds on as he’s carried through the apartment. 

Jensen pauses near the bedroom and smiles as Jared tilts his head back to rest on the wall and gives Jensen this bleary eyed look, a drunk smile on his face after to many drinks. His body is warm and pliant and his smile is inviting and tempting and it makes him feel weak. 

He pushes his fingers through Jared’s silky hair and leans down and presses a kiss to his sweaty temple before pulling him back in his arms and dragging him to the bedroom where he throws him on the bed and stands in front of it, his eyes dark as he stares down at his boy. 

He smirks darkly and brings his hands up and slowly unbuttons his shirt, his eyes zeroed in on Jared’s every movement watching as Jared wiggles on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and tilting his hips up.

Jensen groans and slings his shirt across the room and unzips his pants quickly before he throws himself down and presses his lips to Jared's hot neck moaning as Jared tangles his fingers in Jensen's short hair and arches up before pulling Jensen up to devour his mouth,

They break apart with a smack and Jensen tugs Jared's clothes away and presses their naked bodies together and digs his fingers in Jared's thigh and pushes it up as he slithers down his body.

Jared bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as he kicks his other leg out and cants his hips up as Jensen licks along his hip bone. Jared lets out a breathy moan and stretches his hand down and gently tugs on Jensen's hair.

Jensen peeks up through thick lashes and smirks as he licks a stripe up Jared's wet cock making the boy cry out and bury his face in his arm. “Jen please...please don't tease I’m to...to worked up.”

Jensen chuckles darkly and plants his hands on either side of Jared and works his way up, his shoulder blades popping as he moves like a lion. He presses his nose in Jared's cheek and pants hotly against the skin as he grinds their hips together “you want me? Want only me?”

Jared's eyes flutter as he drags his nails down Jensen's back “no one else Jen...only you Jen always you.”

Jensen bites his lip and presses their lips together roughly, their tongues tangling sloppily. He pushes Jared's thigh higher and rubs his finger against Jared's wet hole making the boy whimper. He pushes his cock against Jared's hole, licks his lips and pushes in. 

His jaw drops in pleasure as their hips touch and his head drops to Jared's shoulder and the boy tosses his head to the side and digs his knees into Jensen's ribs and moves his hips along with the older mans.

Jared lifts his head up and presses his lips to Jensen’s ear, wraps his legs around his waist, and constricts around him like a python as he licks against his ear and moans “faster Jen...do me faster.”

Jensen grunts and picks up speed with his hips and grips the comforter tight in his hands as he looks down and presses his forehead against Jared's chin and watches as he slides in and out of Jared’s body and a low groan erupts from his throat at the sight.

“Fuck Jay...fuck baby your so fucking hot, so hot.”

Jared moans and clenches tightly around Jensen making the man see stars as he lifts up and holds Jared’s legs up making the boy cry out at the new angle. “Like that baby? You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum on my cock like a good boy?”

Jared nods quickly, his eyes shutting tightly as white hot lightening runs through his body making him shake as he settles down from his high. Jensen grunts as he grinds against him, his hips sloppy as he cums and falls down next to him.

Jared sighs and turns on his side and buries his face in Jensen's shoulder and kisses the clammy skin “I love you.”

Jensen smiles and lifts his arm up to wrap around the boy and pull him in tight “I love you to baby...forever.”


	19. Season Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! God I am so sorry guys I know its been forever! I have been so crazy busy but here's the long awaited chapter I promise to try and have them out much quicker. and I am working on my other fics as well! Enjoy.

With break almost near Jared had lessened his worrying just slightly. Chad was still bugging him every now and then about Sandy but Jared tried his best to evade him. Jensen didn’t seem to be bothered by it so why should he? It wasn’t until the week before winter break that his panic set in. He was walking out of class and headed to the café when he stopped dead in his tracks, his body running cold as his eyes zeroed in on the flyer posted to the door of the café. 

A missing persons flyer for Sandy McCoy. Jared quickly snatched it and looked around with wild eyes as students walked by him, unaware of his internal panic. He shoved it in his bag and slammed the door to the café and quickly made his way across campus to Jensen’s office. He smiled tensely as people waved to him and shoved his way through Jensen’s door before shutting and locking it causing Jensen to look up. 

“Jay? Did you run here?”

Jared took a deep breath and slammed the paper on his desk and plopped himself in a seat “did you see this?” 

Jensen raises his brow and slides his glasses on as he lifts the paper and looks it over. He sighs and sits it down and licks his lips “Jared there’s no need to panic I’m sure it’s just Chad posting these around school I wouldn’t worry too much—”

Jared scoffs and stands and starts to pace in front of his own painting “don’t worry? Jensen there’s missing flyers all over campus of Sandy! Her face is everywhere someone’s bound to start asking questions and then what? What if they come back to us? What if Chad goes to the cops? You know he’s already wary of you he would do anything to—”  
The older man stands and cups Jared’s face and tips his head back “hush Jay…quit worrying so much I have it covered. It’s all going to be ok I promise.”

The boy bites his lip and closes his eyes before stepping forward and pressing his body into Jensen’s, his arms wrapping around his waist and his face buried in his shoulder “what are you going to do?”

Jensen smiles and kisses his temple “what I have to…but I’m going to need your help. If you’re ok with that.”

Jared gulps and leans back “what do you need me to do?”

Jared blows out a breath and watches it swirl around him in the cold and he tugs his jacket tighter and rearranges his scarf around his neck. He licks his lips as he walks on campus, his eyes peeled open as he searches for the blonde boy he used to call friend. Jensen gave him one job.

Lure him in.

Jared makes his way over to the other side of campus and steps up on the bench in front of the art building and looks around before his eyes lock in and he spies Chad with his backpack, a beanie on his head and his eyes focused. Jared hops down and quickly pushes past a group of kids and ducks under a pile of books.

“Chad!”

The blonde stops and looks over his shoulder and freezes, a look of apprehension on his face as Jared finally catches up to him “Jared?”

It only takes stopping in front of him for the nerves to hit and the urge to vomit wells up in his throat. “Um hey Chad…could I talk to you?”

Chad looks around obviously searching for Jensen and when he doesn’t see him, he nods slowly “sure…want to head to the café?”

Jared swallows and allows a look of fear to cross his face “no I was thinking somewhere private…I can’t tell you this in public.”

Worry crosses the older boy's face and he reaches out and lays his hand on Jared’s shoulder and leads him away from the hustle of students “sure Jay follow me.”

He leads them back to the square where students are slowly leaving, heading off to their classes and they sit down on the stone wall “what’s up? Where’s your lap dog?”

Jared winces, the urge to defend Jensen swelling in him like a balloon but he chokes it down. He can’t mess up Jensen’s plan, he has to get it right, to play it right.

“I left him. He doesn’t know that yet…you were right Chad. These past couple weeks have been horrible. Yelling at me, ordering me around…he even hit me a couple times. And I think…I think he did something to Sandy.”

Chad’s eyes go wide and he shoots up “fuck Jared do you know what this means? We can take him to the cops and we can figure out what happened! And if he hit you…do you still have some bruises?”

Jared frowns, upset by how easy Chad takes this news of him getting tossed around, completely unfazed by him being hurt. “No…they're all healed now but I…I can’t go to the cops yet Chad all my stuff is still there and I’m scared to go back. Would you come with me? He has a meeting after his class so he won’t be home till late and I need help getting my stuff together. Please?”

“Of course, I’ll help you Jaybird anything to get you away from that fucking creep…will go to the cops after ok?”

Jared nods, biting his lip to hide his smile as he stands and follows Chad to his car in the student lot. 

They make it to Jensen’s apartment and Jared makes a show of sneaking around the building, his posture tense and fearful. He quickly opens the door to the apartment and creeps inside, dragging Chad in with him. He looks to the back room where Jensen is hiding and raises his voice “come with me to the bedroom and help me pack.”

They walk down the hall and past the room and Jared drags his bags out and points to the room “do you mind going in there and grabbing my art bag? I need it for class.”

Chad nods “you know Jay I’m glad you finally woke up and realized this guy is all wrong for you. You can move back into the dorm. Your room is still open and we can report him and he’ll be gone no problem.”

Jared smirks behind him and leans against the dresser as Chad opens the door and large hands pop out, grab Chad by his shirt and jerk him inside before slamming him against the wall. Jared slides across the hallway and smoothes out the rug that got kicked up before shutting the door behind him.

Chad is groaning on the floor, his arm reaching out as he rolls over on his back and blinks his eyes open “Jay?”

Jared sighs and looks at Jensen who gives him a raised brow and a smirk of his own “I’m sorry Chad but you left us no choice. You’ve been causing trouble; you're making people talk and we can’t have that.”

Chad sits up and presses his back to the wall as his vision finally kicks back in and his eyes land on Jensen “what the fuck Jared? What’s going on?”

Jensen clears his throat loudly “what’s going on Chad is we have to get rid of you…you can only blame yourself you know. You should learn to keep your mouth shut.”

The boy’s eyes widen as he tries to back himself up but he’s blocked, nowhere to run “Jay come on your my friend! You can’t let him do this to me! Sandy she, she was our friend she loved you! —”

Jared scoffs and sits himself on the stool “friend? You think my friend? After the way you’ve been treating me? If that’s what friendship is, I want no part of it. And Sandy all she was is jealous. She was jealous of me and my talents because she knew she wasn’t half as good and she tried to take it out on me. Don’t try to make me feel guilty Chad it won’t work.”

Chads lip quivers before he sucks it up and rises “so what? You're going to side with this psycho over me? You know he’s going to drop you right Jared? What makes you think he won't hurt you too? What makes you think that you matter to him? You're just gonna let him kill me?”

Jensen chuckles, clearly amused as he lifts up his tools “no Chad I’m going to make you into art.”

Jared backs up and bumps into the doorway as Jensen bends down and picks Chad up by his shirt collar and plasters him to the front of the pedestal, his body sloppy from the drugs in his system from the needle that he had stuck in his neck.

Chad’s eyes have glazed over, his body going stiff, and his speech leaving him. Jared watches as Jensen begins to gather his supplies and piles it around Chad’s tense body. Jensen cocks his head and hums to himself before casting a look over his shoulder “what pose are you thinking? Want to go with something dark?”

The younger boy blinks and shakes his head “are you sure we should do this? His parents have money they're not like Sandy’s if something happens then they will--”

The artist turns and catches Jared’s face in his rough hands and instantly silences him “Jay quit panicking. Everything is going to be ok, I have everything under control. He deserves this right? We both know he wasn't going to quit you heard the things he said, he wanted to ruin us Jay. do you want that?”

Jared frowns, tears gathering in his eyes as he sniffs “of course not...I dont...I dont think I can do it though, will you?”

Jensen smiles gently and kisses Jared’s nose “of course baby why don't you go lay down and I’ll be in there soon ok?”

Jared nods and wipes his face as he backs out of the room, casting one more look over his shoulder as Chad’s grunts fill the room. 

He quickly shuts the bedroom door and climbs into bed and throws the covers over his head as Chad’s cries reach his ears. He knows Jensen is right. Chad deserved this, he made his choice and Jared doesn't regret it.

But that doesnt mean its nice to hear.


End file.
